Spider ghost
by Grwn
Summary: Abandonné par la génération des miracles et trahi par ses amis, Kuroko ne pense qu'à une chose : se venger. Et pour leur faire payer, il décide de se tourner vers la seule personne qui les déteste autant que lui, Hanamiya Makoto. [HanaKuro]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Oui, oui, je commence encore une nouvelle fiction. C'est plus fort que moi, ne me frappez pas ! Je compte bien finir celles que j'ai en cours, mais je tenais vraiment à celle ci que j'ai dans la tête depuis au moins 3 mois. Donc voilà, j'attend votre avis avec impatience ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Comme tous les ans à la même date, les sourires des uns se fanent, le regard des autres s'illumine. Les réveils sonnent aux aurores, les filles se font les plus belles possible, les garçons essayent de rester au lit encore quelques minutes de plus. La fin des vacances, le début du printemps et des beaux jours.<p>

La rentrée scolaire. Nouvelle année, nouvelle classe, nouveau départ.

Et nouveau lycée pour Kuroko.

Un nouvel uniforme aussi, il allait devoir s'habituer à ne pas mettre celui de Seirin qui restait pourtant accroché à un cintre dans son placard, comme pour le narguer. Et puis cette foutue cravate, il ne savait pas faire les nœuds, au moins l'ancien n'était constitué que d'une veste et d'un pantalon. M'enfin d'un autre coté la cravate c'était classe. Sur les autres. Kuroko se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans sa chemise, comme si cette dernière ne devrait pas se retrouver là. Mais bon, si l'on regardait bien, ce n'était pas si terrible, c'était même mignon en fait.

Ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins coiffés pour une fois, il n'avait pas de tache de dentifrice, son uniforme était impeccablement repassé et propre, le nœud de cravate était correct ou presque. En fait le turquoise se surprit à se trouver pas mal du tout.

Il était près à partir, près à attaquer sa seconde année de lycée. Et puis ce n'était pas le nœud dans son estomac depuis la veille qui allait l'en empêcher. Pas plus qu'un nœud de cravate. Il était temps de se mettre en route, le lycée était un peu plus loin de chez lui que celui de Seirin. Cela dit avec sa paire d'écouteurs vissée dans les oreilles, le temps passe toujours plus vite. De plus, Kuroko avait toujours apprécié de prendre le bus le matin, il n'était pas rempli comme en fin d'après-midi mais il pouvait observer tout de même de nombreuses personnes. Il aimait bien observer les gens, essayer de les déchiffrer en un regard, deviner leurs habitudes et leurs secrets d'un coup d'œil.

Il était même le champion pour ça, incontestablement. Après tout, à force de ne pas se faire remarquer, le turquoise avait tiré profit de ce qui devrait être un handicap, et pas seulement au basket. Ainsi, en plusieurs années d'invisibilité, il avait appris à se faire remarquer le moins possible et pouvait donc en profiter pour fixer la même personne des heures durant. Personne ne s'en doute mais ces quelques gestes anodins que l'on fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte peuvent en révéler beaucoup sur nous, et Kuroko avait appris au fil des années à déchiffrer ces gestes, à lire en eux.

Ce matin cependant rien de très intéressant, la femme en face de lui devait avoir la quarantaine, à coté d'elle un homme qui lui était bien plus jeune, la femme avait une bague à l'annulaire gauche, lui non, pourtant il était évident que quelque chose se passait entre les deux personnes qui se dévoraient littéralement du regard. Etant donné qu'ils portaient le même uniforme, Kuroko en déduit tout de suite que monsieur était très certainement l'amant de madame et qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Une cougar donc qui trompe son mari. Rien de folichon.

Tetsuya ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le siège, il laissa sa musique l'envahir afin d'éliminer la pointe de stress en lui. Le bus se stoppa à son arrête à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

Une fois devant le portail, il ne reconnu rien du tout. Normal, il n'était jamais venu ici, comment aurait-il pu connaître quoi que ce soit ?

Le lycée était grand, très grand même. Les murs étaient tous d'un blanc immaculé avec le tour des fenêtres couleur taupe. Très chic. Le turquoise qui s'appliquait à passer inaperçu se faufila parmi la troupe d'élèves pour arriver devant le tableau d'affichage et chercher son nom.

1-B. Il ne reconnut aucun des noms de la liste, de toute façon les seules personnes qu'il connaissait de ce lycée étaient en troisième année, rien d'étonnant donc.

Après une matinée comme il en avait connu de nombreuses depuis le début de sa scolarité, après un discours barbant venant du proviseur, de son professeur principal et la distribution de plusieurs papiers administratifs, l'après-midi était réservée à la visite de l'établissement pour les nouveaux et au choix d'un club, chose importante pour chaque élève.

Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de choisir, il savait déjà où il devait se rendre, de toute façon c'était pour ça qu'il était là, pas pour faire des sucettes au chocolat au club de cuisine.

Le turquoise demanda son chemin à un autre première de sa classe et se rendit donc vers le gymnase. Il entra silencieusement dans le bâtiment et fut attiré par les voix provenant du terrain. En regardant par le hublot de la porte il put remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul intéressé par le club de basket, il y avait là un petit groupe composé de première, seconde et même de troisièmes années qui attendaient que les titulaires arrivent. Kuroko se fondit dans la masse sans se faire remarqué comme à l'accoutumée et attendit patiemment en observant les autres peut être futurs joueurs.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, des grands, des petits –enfin quand même moins que lui-, des musclés, des plus frêles, mais tous avaient la même caractéristique : un regard à vous glacer le sang. Visiblement tous ceux qui venaient ici savaient pour l'équipe, ils étaient au courant de leur manière de jouer. Ce jeu qui déplaisait tant à Tetsuya mais qu'il allait devoir se forcer à accepter.

Enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le coach fit son apparition suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Visiblement la majorité n'était pas au courant que le coach était aussi le capitaine, c'est vrai qu'au début cela peut étonner...

Hanamiya Makoto se tenait fièrement devant le groupe de nouvelles recrues en souriant. Ce genre de sourire qui signifiait tout sauf la bienveillance. Ce dernier entama rapidement un petit discours de bienvenue.

-Bonjour. Je vois que vous êtes nombreux cette année à vouloir rejoindre le club de basket, cela me va vraiment droit au cœur, j'en suis si touché... L'année dernière nous n'avons pas passé les préliminaires de la Winter cup, rien que d'y penser cela me fend le cœur... Mais je vois que même dans la défaite nous sommes soutenus et des personnes aussi courageuses que vous souhaitent nous rejoindre, quelle émotion.

Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sortis perdants que l'on va accepter n'importe qui, l'équipe de basket de Kirisaki Daiichi n'est pas une poubelle, je veux des joueurs compétents et surtout intelligents. Des joueurs qui n'ont pas peurs de souffrir et de faire souffrir. Si je juge que vous ne convenez pas, vous partez, rien de plus. Vous n'aurez cas aller vous inscrire au club de golf.

Alors, on va commencer par toi, le grand brun, approche.

Le jeune homme qui mesurait au moins 1m90 s'avança en direction du capitaine et s'arrêta pile devant lui. Kuroko le reconnu tout de suite, il était assis juste derrière lui en classe et avait dormi la moitié du temps, passant l'autre moitié à bailler aux corneilles. S'il était déj aussi fatigué le premier jour, comment il allait finir au mois de novembre ?

-Présentes-toi.

-Je m'appel Temari Naoko, je suis en première B, j'ai 17 ans. Je mesure 1m91 et je pèse 86 kilos.

-Naoko ? Mais c'est un prénom de fille ça.

-Oui, ça veut dire « Enfant obéissante ».

-Charmant ma jolie. Et niveau basket ?

-J'ai fait partie du club de basket au collège et aussi en première année de lycée. Mon poste de prédilection est centre.

-D'accord, et pourquoi tu veux rejoindre cette équipe ?

Le regard du garçon s'assombrit brusquement, devenant presque bestial. Sa voix aussi changea l'espace d'une seconde, devenant beaucoup plus grave et sauvage. Comme si la personne en face d'Hanamiya n'était plus la même.

-J'ai quelqu'un à écraser.

-Je vois, mets-toi à droite.

Et Hanamiya posa les mêmes questions aux autres adolescents qui attendaient. Kuroko était le dernier à passer, si quelqu'un l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué. Pour le moment, il y avait trois personnes à droite, la dizaine d'autres étaient à gauche. Du coté droit, il y avait le grand brun de tout à l'heure, mais aussi deux autres garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, des jumeaux sans aucun doutes possibles. Ils avaient d'ailleurs un étrange physique, une peau aussi pale que celle de Kuroko, des cheveux si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs, et des yeux d'un noir profond.

-Bien, va à gauche. Il n'y a plus personne ?

Comme il l'avait prédit, personne ne l'avait vu, une fois de plus.

-Il y a moi.

Hanamiya et tous les autres adolescents présents se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés d'entendre une voix.

-Tiens... Kuroko ?

-Bonjour Hanamiya-kun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? Du repérage ?

-Je te croyais plus intelligent...

-Je vois qu'en plus de cela tu te permets d'ironiser.

-Je suis là pour rejoindre le club de basket, ça se voit non ?

-Tiens donc, ils ne veulent plus de toi à Seirin ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui ne veux plus de Seirin.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir un tes amis de la Génération des miracles ?

-Si je veux les anéantir, je ne peux décemment pas les rejoindre, Hanamiya-kun.

-Les anéantir ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas seulement les vaincre, je veux les humilier, tous autant qu'ils sont. Que ce soient ceux de la Génération des miracles ou leurs équipiers.

-Ça me plait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que tu te feras un plaisir de me raconter plus tard. Va donc à droite, Kuroko-kun.

Hanamiya se tourna alors vers ceux de gauche.

-Mes chers, vous n'êtes que des déchets, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans cette équipe, alors vous pouvez aller au club de couture ou de tricot. Mais pas ici. Au revoir.

La dizaine d'adolescents n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils s'étaient tous fait recalé sans même montrer leur talent, sans montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. L'un allait protester, mais devant le regard d'Hanamiya, il n'arriva même pas à sortir une seule syllabe. Le brun était devenu beaucoup plus intimidant que l'année passée.

Quand enfin tous les autres furent sorti du gymnase, Hanamiya se retourna à nouveau mais vers les quatre nouvelles recrues restantes.

-Bien, vous faites maintenant partie de l'équipe vous quatre, demain venez à l'entrainement après les cours, je veux voir votre jeu et je suis sur qu'on fera de grandes choses ensemble !

-Excusez-moi Hanamiya-senpai ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi c'est nous qui avons été acceptés ?

-Dans ton cas Temari-kun, tu as l'air d'avoir de bonnes capacités physiques, et je peux voir dans ton regard que tu as vraiment envie d'écraser je-ne-sais-qui, j'aime cette motivation. Enfin ne te réjouit pas trop vite, je verrai demain de quoi tu es vraiment capable. En attendant, passons quand même aux présentations, je suis donc Hanamiya Makoto, coach, capitaine et point guard de cette équipe. Je suis en troisième année, comme le reste de l'équipe, ce seront donc nos derniers championnats cette année, et on compte bien les gagner, avec ou sans vous. Je ne suis pas une nounou, je ne suis pas là pour vous écoutez vous plaindre de quoi que ce soit, je suis clair ?

-Limpide même.

-Bien, alors celui dont le coiffeur est en prison, c'est Hara Kazuya. Celui avec le regard de poisson mort c'est Furuhashi Kojiro, celui avec les grandes oreilles, c'est Yamazaki Hiroshi et enfin le grand qui dort au fond c'est Seto Kentaro. Je vous dis donc à demain, et soyez en forme.

Tout le monde se salua avant de repartir. Kuroko rentra chez lui dans la foulée, la journée était terminée et il n'avait personne avec qui aller boire un milk-shake, alors autant rentré chez soi.

Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou non. D'un coté il avait été tout de suite accepté, Hanamiya ne l'avait pas mit dehors, mais il se demandait vraiment si son choix avait été le bon. Quelques doutes subsistaient encore. Doutes qu'il balaya bien vite, Kuroko était déterminé. Demain, il fera officiellement partie de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi, c'est tout.

Une fois chez lui, le bleuté se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, mine de rien une rentrée c'est vraiment exténuant. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la douceur du coton et à la chaleur de son lit.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! J'espère donc que cette mise en bouche vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important ! <em>

_Je tenais aussi à m'excuser, malgré mes recherches je n'ai rien trouver concernant le jour de la rentrée au japon, du coup je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela se passe, si quelqu'un est au courant, et que je me sois donc complètement trompée, vous pouvez me le dire ^^ Merci d'avance._

_Aller, bisous, et vive Mako-chan !_


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko n'était pas vraiment du matin, mais aujourd'hui il n'eut aucun mal à se lever. Peut-être que l'odeur des cookies encore chauds l'avait aidé. Les cookies de sa mère étaient d'ailleurs les seuls qu'il aimait, trouvant ceux du commerce beaucoup trop secs. Le bleuté en mangea quelques-uns et mit les autres dans une boite pour ce midi.

Après une toilette rapide, il prit à nouveau la route vers son nouveau lycée.

Le temps était digne d'un mois de juillet, il faisait déjà chaud dehors malgré l'heure assez matinale. Le bus était donc presque vide, les gens préférant faire le chemin à pied. Kirisaki Daiichi était malheureusement trop loin pour les petites jambes de Kuroko et ce dernier n'avait jamais appris à faire du vélo, il était donc condamné à rester dans le bus, pour toujours.

Heureusement le voyage n'était jamais très long et le bleuté arriva vite à son arrêt. Il ne prit pas la peine de rester dans la cour, il n'avait personne à attendre, et il monta donc tout de suite dans sa salle de cours. Là il retrouva l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré la veille, Temari, affalé sur sa chaise, certainement en train de continuer sa nuit. Dans cette position, le brun lui rappelait beaucoup Kagami qui avait la même tendance à s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Sa taille aussi était quasiment la même, cependant les ressemblances physiques s'arrêtaient là. Le brun n'avait pas un physique très particulier, contrairement à ses anciens coéquipiers de Teiko, il était même plutôt banal, des cheveux longs, comme Murasakibara mais qui étaient attachés en un chignon, des yeux marrons foncés et une barbe naissante sur le menton. Il était masculin, c'était indéniable, mais sa carrure bien qu'imposante n'était pas du même niveau que celle de l'américain.

En tout cas il portait assez bien l'uniforme, il devrait lui demander pour lui apprendre à faire les nœuds de cravate... Cravate que Kuroko n'avait même pas pris la peine de nouer aujourd'hui, après s'être battu pendant près de dix minutes avec, il avait jeté l'éponge...

Sentant une présence près de lui, le brun ouvrit un œil et vit une forme bleue ciel s'activer devant lui. Il ouvrit l'autre œil et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de faire la mise au point.

-Bonjour Temari-kun.

-Euh... B-bonjour... Kuroko c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Ca va ? demanda l'adolescent tout en baillant.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Je suis fatigué...

Les deux camarades de classe échangèrent encore quelques banalités pendant quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commence, histoire du Japon, la matière favorite du passeur.

A la fin du cours, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaitre une tête noire de jais. Cette dernière semblait chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Kuroko devina bien facilement que lui et son voisin étaient la cause de la venue ici du brun, cela ne pouvait décemment pas être la blonde décolorée qui se trémoussait devant lui en gloussant. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant de voir que, malgré son caractère exécrable et son indifférence complète, Hanamiya avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles. Le côté « bad-boy » surement, c'était pareil au collège avec Aomine.

D'un air excessivement blasé, Hanamiya ignora royalement la jeune femme qui lui parlait et se dirigea vers l'objet de sa venue, ses nouvelles recrues.

-Bonjour Hanamiya-kun.

-Bonjour Kuroko-kun, Temari-kun.

-Bonjour Hanamiya-senpai.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas senpai toi aussi Kuroko-kun ?

Kuroko haussa un sourcil, appeler Hanamiya son senpai était vraiment étrange, mais pas dénuer de sens. Cela dit il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ne sachant que répondre, le bleuté décida de garder le silence.

-Bon, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez manger avec le reste de l'équipe et moi-même ce midi, afin de parler de certaines choses...

-Je n'y vois aucun problème de mon coté.

-Moi non plus.

-Parfait, adorables ces garçons. Bon je vais vous laisser, on se retrouve tout à l'heure sur le toit, et n'oubliez pas qu'on a entrainement ce soir, enfin j'aurai tout le loisir de vous le rappeler ce midi.

Une fois le capitaine parti, Temari se tourna vers Kuroko.

-Dis-moi Kuroko... ehm...

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas un peu petit pour jouer au basket ?

La bouche du bleuté se fendit en un petit sourire, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait dit ça.

-Disons que j'ai ma propre manière de jouer.

-Ah d'accord, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Et tu jouais déjà au collège ou seulement l'année dernière ?

-Bien sur, j'étais titulaire dans l'équipe première à Teiko au collège et l'année dernière à Seirin.

Toute vie avait semblé quitter le visage du brun. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils menaçaient de tomber.

-Tu...T-t-t-u faisais partie de la Génération des miracles ? Et de l'équipe de Seirin ? Ceux qui étaient en finale à la Winter cup ?

-Oui. J'étais le 15 à Teiko, je ne jouais pas à tout les matchs mais j'étais là. Et à Seirin j'étais le 11.

-Alors c'est toi le joueur fantôme dont j'ai entendu parler ?

-Certainement.

-Wow... Eh bien si je m'y attendais...

-Ce n'est rien du tout, la preuve, personne ne se souvient jamais de moi... Et toi tu étais où l'année dernière ?

-A Yosen, mais mes parents ont déménagé donc j'ai dû partir. Mais j'y pense, tu connais donc Atsushi ?

-Murasakibara-kun ? Bien sur.

-Je vois.

Avant même que Kuroko ne puisse répondre, il fut couper par l'arrivée du professeur d'anglais, tant pis sa question attendra.

Les cours passèrent assez vite jusqu'à midi, enfin surtout pour Kuroko car ce fut le contraire pour le pauvre Temari dont l'estomac n'avait cessé de crier famine. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir mangé pourtant, mais visiblement voilà un nouvel estomac sur pattes, jamais rassasié. Décidément Kuroko les attirait comme des mouches.

Les deux camarades de classe sortirent donc de leur salle et se mirent en route pour le toit. Sur la route ils croisèrent les deux jumeaux, Sakutaro et Anko Eibiko, cela dit ni Temari, ni Kuroko ne pouvait dire qui était qui. Les deux adolescents se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même leur voix était similaires.

D'ailleurs Kuroko remarqua assez rapidement leur tendance à chacun de finir la phrase de l'autre. Il croyait que les jumeaux ne faisaient ça que dans les films.

Une fois arrivés sur le toit, les quatre joueurs furent accueillis par le reste de l'équipe.

-Salut les nains, ça va ?

-Ferme la Kazuya et étouffe-toi avec ton chewing-gum !

-Eh vous comptez rester planté là comme des cons encore longtemps ?

Les nouveaux venus se regardèrent un à un, et finir enfin par s'assoir sous les regards moqueurs de leurs nouveaux équipiers qui semblaient amusés de voir l'effet qu'ils créaient sur les pauvres adolescents.

-Eh l'nabot fais pas cette tête, on va pas te bouffer.

-Seto laisse le pauvre Kuroko-kun tranquille, il est fragile…

-Hey à votre place je dirais pas ça, parce que s'il vous envoi une de ses passes dans la gueule vous êtes mal !

-Je propose que tu essayes alors, Kazuya.

-Makoto pourquoi t'es si méchant ? Tu ferais pas ça à ton pauvre et fragile senpai, hein Kuroko ?

-Ça dépend.

Tout le monde sur le toit éclata de rire, Kuroko ne s'attendait pas à voir une ambiance si décontractée, presque familière entre les joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi.

-Et dites-moi, vous venez de quel lycée ?

-Nous on a redoublés…

-On vient de Karasuno. Et à vrai dire…

-On faisait du volley avant de venir ici.

-Du volley ? Mais vous savez quand même jouer au basket rassurez-moi…

-Bien sur ! On a toujours adoré les deux sports.

-Anko-chan admirait beaucoup Midorima-sama, de la génération des miracles, c'est à cause de lui qu'il veut faire du basket, pour le battre…

-Et Sakurato-chan veut battre Kise-sama.

-Oh d'accord. Kuroko-kun les connait très bien, il était dans leur équipe au collège.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et comment ils sont…

-Dans la vraie vie ?

-Midorima-kun est un coincé fanatique d'horoscope qui se fait tirer en charrette par un guignol bruyant qui crit son prénom partout. Quant à Kise-kun c'est un enfant de 4 ans qui tape des poses pour des magazines de filles en chaleur et qui se fait frapper par son capitaine comme une victime.

Un blanc s'installa, puis quelques secondes plus tard, tous les joueurs de Kirisaki Daichi se mirent à éclater de rire.

-Kuroko t'es génial !

-Tu as dit tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas.

-On t'adopte !

-Je ne suis pas un chien Seto-senpai...

-Ah il est excellent ce gamin ! Bon, et toi le grand qui fait que de manger depuis une heure ?

Temari leva la tête et commença à parler bien que sa bouche soit encore pleine de riz.

-Je viens de Yosen, et puis j'aimerais écraser un de leur joueur.

-Murasakibara-kun je suppose ?

-Non, Himuro.

Kuroko était étonné et se demandait bien pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Himuro, en effet la veille il avait semblé tellement enclin à l'écraser et son visage avait traduit une telle haine que s'en était effrayant.

-Hey vous déprimez les jumeaux ?

-Oui, on croyait que Midorima-sama et Kise-sama...

-Étaient extraordinaires...

-Raté, c'est juste des mecs comme les autres. Et c'est parfait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout le monde a des faiblesses, et ce sont ces faiblesses qui vont nous faire gagner contre eux.

-Alors tu veux vraiment la faire comme ça Makoto ?

-Ouais, après notre match contre Seirin, j'me suis bien rendu compte qu'on ne peux pas blesser tout le monde, perso je me voit mal foncer dans le lard de Murasakibara. Alors au lieu de la violence physique, on aura cas utiliser la violence mentale.

-Bon, nous on va redescendre on a des trucs à faire, l'entrainement est à 17h. Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon on vous coupe les bras.

Quasiment tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte, il ne restait plus qu'Hanamiya et Kuroko sur le toit. Le brun fixait intensément son vis-à-vis, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Cependant Kuroko était connu pour être une vraie porte blindée impossible à franchir, son visage neutre en ayant découragé plus d'un. Se rendant compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cette façon, Hanamiya se décida à parler.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Parce que tu nous as invités à manger avec vous, et vu que je n'ai pas fini, je suis là.

La réponse du turquoise le fit sourire, c'est qu'il avait du répondant pour un nain de jardin.

-Je voulais dire au lycée, pourquoi ici ? Ça m'échappe. Tu m'as bien dit hier que tu voulais écraser la génération des miracles, mais le fait est que tu les as déjà battus, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Et pourquoi être parti de Seirin ? Vous aviez l'air d'une grande famille, écœurante certes, mais bon.

-Effectivement je les tous battu, sauf Akashi-kun. Mais je ne veux pas seulement les battre cette fois mais les écraser. A chaque fois avec Seirin, notre victoire ne tenait qu'à un fil, un coup de chance en quelque sorte. Mais là je veux voir le désespoir dans leur regard, je veux qu'ils perdent tout espoir de victoire, qu'ils soient accablés par la défaite.

-C'est charmant. Et pour Seirin alors ? Ils t'ont piqué ton verre de lait ?

-Je n'aime pas le lait.

-Ni la soupe je crois.

-Tu es méchant Hanamiya-kun.

-Comme si tu venais de le découvrir.

-Tu te souviens de la finale de la Winter cup l'année dernière ? La dernière passe quand il ne restait plus que quelques secondes... Je l'ai ratée. Elle a atterrie pile dans les mains d'Akashi-kun, je pense que si j'aurais voulu le faire je n'aurais même pas réussi, c'en était tellement ridicule... Le fait est que c'est cette passe qui leur a donné la victoire. Et ça, mes coéquipiers de Seirin l'ont très mal vécu, ils s'étaient donné corps et âme dans ce match et j'ai tout foiré. Ils m'en voulaient, et je comprenais. Ils m'ont carrément rejeté, faisant comme si j'étais vraiment un fantôme, seulement Kiyoshi-senpai et Kagami-kun continuaient de me parler. Les autres me méprisaient. Puis peu de temps après Kagami-kun est retourné en Amérique, bien qu'il ne m'ait rien dit il supportait très mal cette défaite et avait préféré retourner aux sources comme il dit. Et là c'était ceux de la génération des miracles qui m'en voulaient, ils pensaient que c'était de ma faute. Ils avaient perdu la seule personne capable de leur faire face, surtout Aomine-kun. En plus je crois qu'il en pinçait pour lui alors tu imagines. Ils m'en voulaient tous. J'étais seul. Jusqu'au jour où je leur ai dit leurs quatre vérités, et ça n'a pas plu du tout à Akashi-kun. Il a ordonné aux autres de m'humilié. Et ils n'ont pas hésité...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

A cette question, Kuroko devint encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée et se mit à frissonner.

-Ok, ok laisse tomber cette partie. Et dans cette histoire, pourquoi moi ?

-Kiyoshi-senpai m'a soufflé l'idée.

-Je vois. La prochaine fois ce n'est pas le genou que je lui pète mais la gueule à cet abruti.

-Ton langage Hanamiya-kun.

-Fais pas chier le nain.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bleuté, allez savoir pourquoi, ce moment le fit sourire. Il en profita pour sortir ses cookies de son sac, il avait bien fait d'en prendre ce matin. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel changement de comportement de la part de son nouveau capitaine à la vue des biscuits. Ce dernier changea radicalement d'expression, passant de son sourire sadique à des yeux de merlan fris.

-Hanamiya-kun, tu en veux un ?

-Tu me le donnerais ?

-Bien sur, si je le propose.

-Merci Kuroko-kun. J'adore le chocolat !

-Et moi les milkshakes à la vanille, je le dis juste au cas où.

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. Ils sont délicieux !

-C'est ma mère qui les a fait ce matin.

-Que dieu bénisse ta mère ! Tu es direct accepté dans l'équipe !

-J'en suis ravi.

-De toute façon, un joueur de la génération des miracles se refuse rarement, surtout quand il est si déterminé à écraser ses amis. Cela nécessitera juste quelques changements de ta part, t'en es conscient j'espère ? Ils connaissent trop ton jeu, en ce moment même tu ne sers à rien.

-Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour les blesser.

-De toute façon je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire avec de si petits bras...

Kuroko haussa un sourcil et planta sa main tendue dans les côtes du pauvre brun qui se tordit de douleur.

-Je retire, je retire !

-J'aime mieux ça !

-Cruel cet enfant... Bref, le fait est que tu n'auras pas de « lumière » ici, on n'est pas trop de ce bord, on est plutôt sombre si je puis dire.

-Justement, as-tu déjà réussi à voir une ombre dans le noir ?

-Tu me plait de plus en plus, nabot.

* * *

><p>La dernière heure de la journée passa lentement, très lentement. Kuroko avait passé cette heure à se demander quel style de basket Temari et les jumeaux Eibiko jouaient. Il avait bien pensé que les deux frères devaient être très fusionnels sur un terrain, au moins autant que dans la vie de tous les jours.<p>

Sa réponse allait arriver, les quatre nouveaux se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires du gymnase, enfin. Le regard turquoise observait les autres se changer, il glissait de corps en corps.

Temari n'avait rien à envier à ses anciens coéquipiers, il était très bien bâti. Les jumeaux quant à eux étaient un peu comme lui : blancs et maigres. Quoi qu'une fine musculature se dessinait légèrement. Seto était étonnamment musclé, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné de tels abdos sous son uniforme. Les autres n'avaient rien de spécial, ils étaient finement musclés mais rien d'exceptionnel. Sauf peut être Hanamiya qui arborait un corps fin mais marqué par de longs entrainements. Il n'était pas mal torse nu, sa blancheur extrême contrastant avec ses cheveux noir de jais.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Une fois près, tous se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. Kuroko se sentait bien là, il se sentait chez lui sur n'importe quel terrain ciré.

Après un bon échauffement, les quatre joueurs ainsi que Kazuya se retrouvèrent en face du reste de l'équipe. C'était le moment du test.

Quand il remarqua l'absence d'arbitre, Kuroko se demanda si tout ceci avait été une bonne idée, il connaissait assez bien l'équipe pour savoir qu'ils n'y allaient pas de main morte pour avoir la balle.

Le match commençait à peine mais déjà il trouvait ses repères en passant le ballon à Temari le plus souvent possible. Il fut surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité il l'attrapait et allait marqué. Comme il le pensait, il était capable de faire de magnifiques dunks, pourtant étant centre, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Cela dit, il défendait plutôt bien le panier en réalisant de sacrés saut, certes ils n'étaient pas dignes de ceux de Kagami, mais ils auraient suffi à stopper Midorima une paire de fois.

Ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était tout de même la rapidité de sa course, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il semblait accélérer, traversant le terrain en une poignée de secondes à peine. Il était agile malgré sa taille et possédait une force non négligeable.

L'équipe d'Hanamiya ne se laissait pourtant pas faire, quand il ne dormait pas debout, Seto était un très bon centre lui aussi et stoppait pas mal de ballons. Ajoutez à cela son intelligence et celle d'Hanamiya, ils étaient redoutables.

C'est là qu'il fut impressionner par les frères Eibiko, l'un ayant le rôle de shooting guard et l'autre de small forward. Cependant impossible pour lui de dire lequel… Et visiblement il n'était pas le seul à s'y perdre. C'était ça leur force, mélanger les esprits afin d'attaquer. Pile dans l'esprit de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Après une observation plus poussée, il remarqua que les tirs d'Anko - quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit lui - étaient plus précis que ceux de son frère, certainement il devait être le shooting guard. Quant à l'autre, il dribblait avec un peu plus de facilité, certainement qu'avec plus d'entrainement il réussirait à passer n'importe qui.

Kuroko n'avait rien changé à son jeu, il se contentait de passer et parfois de tirer. Simple mais efficace.

Le match se termina avec un score de 74 à 78 en faveur de l'équipe d'Hanamiya.

-Bien, c'était très bien. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas mauvais, quelques trucs à régler et puis ce sera génial. Bon, pour commencer, Temari-kun.

-O-o-oui ?

-Ça ne va pas…

-Quoi donc ? Vous allez me virer ?

-Mais non triple buse, je viens de dire que c'était très bien, ce qui ne va pas c'est ta position. Tu n'es pas fait pour être centre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop rapide Temari-kun, tu as toutes les qualités d'un power forward. Ce serait gâché ton talent que te laisser en défense.

-Kuroko-kun a très bien résumé la situation.

-Ensuite, les jumeaux… Ehm… Ben c'est pas mal, il faudra juste amélioré vos compétences mais vos rôles vous conviennent très bien. Kuroko-kun maintenant… J'aimerais te faire une proposition, j'y pense depuis hier et ça me parait pas mal.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment de poste, tu es une sorte de libéro. Tu le fais très bien mais comme tu le sais, c'est du déjà vu… C'est pour ça que je te propose de devenir notre deuxième Point guard.

-Point guard ?

* * *

><p><em>Hop là, finit pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !<em>

_Ah oui et peut être que certaines ont fait le rapprochement mais Temari ressemble beaucoup à Asahi d'Haikyuu physiquement. D'ailleurs que pensez vous de Temari et des frères Eibiko ? Je sais que les OC ne sont pas souvent appréciés mais il me semblait nécessaire d'en ajouter... Ou peut être pas en fait. Bon de toute façon ce ne sont pas les personnages principaux.  
><em>

_Je ne connait quasiment pas l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi, c'est donc un réel défi de les traiter, j'espère ne pas les avoir fait trop OOC... _

_Bon voilà j'ai fini mon blabla, si vous avez une question, ou un problème avec mon texte, ou quoi que ce soit, laissez une review! Ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour dire que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est ce qui fait progresser! Bref, je vous laisse pour de bon. Bisouuus !_


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko était assis dans son canapé et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Les images à la télévision s'animaient sans pour autant attirer son attention, à vrai dire il ne savait même pas quelle chaîne c'était, cela aurait pu être un film porno zoophile que rien n'aurait changé.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas connu pour être un grand bavard, sa grand-mère s'inquiétait. D'habitude le bleuté venait toujours la voir dans le jardin pour lui raconter sa journée, mais aujourd'hui non, il était monté directement dans sa chambre et n'était redescendu que le temps du repas. Il n'avait pas pipé mot, et maintenant il était là devant la télévision, l'air absent.

-Tetsuya-chan ?

-Oba-san ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, bien sur. Je suis juste un peu ailleurs...

-C'est à cause de l'école ? Tu ne te plais pas dans ton nouveau lycée ?

-Si... Étonnamment si...

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est juste que... Le capitaine de mon équipe de basket m'a fait une proposition, et j'ai un peu peur... De le décevoir.

-Il y a peu de chance. Je n'y connais rien en basket, mais tu es passionné, alors même si cela te semble impossible je sais que tu vas y arrivé.

-Merci, Oba-san.

Kuroko la gratifia d'un timide sourire avant de se lever et de remonter dans sa chambre. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas de quoi s'en faire, après tout c'était Hanamiya qui l'avait décidé, il est très intelligent, il doit avoir une raison derrière tout ça.

Le bleuté s'assit sur son lit et fixait l'uniforme dans son armoire, celui de Seirin. Des souvenirs de l'année passée lui revinrent, au final qu'avait-il vraiment perdu en quittant ce lycée et cette équipe ? Pas grand-chose qu'il ne puisse remplacer. Il regrettait juste de leur avoir permis d'en arriver là. La fièvre de la victoire leur était montée à la tête, même en ayant perdu la finale, ses anciens coéquipiers se prenaient tout de même pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, des champions. Il devait les remettre à leur place une bonne fois pour toutes, et ce serait avec le joueur qu'ils méprisent le plus par-dessus le marché.

Hanamiya.

Ce mec était une énigme pour Kuroko, lui qui pourtant arrivait à lire en n'importe qui. Certes, ils n'étaient pas resté ensemble longtemps jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il sentait que ce garçon était entouré de mystères. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs à vouloir les découvrir, petit à petit.

Quelle idée de le désigner comme point guard, à quoi cela pouvait bien rimer ? Il n'avait aucune compétence de meneur, il se contentait de faire des passes, pas de diriger toute une équipe ou de monter une stratégie. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça, Hanamiya était resté évasif quant à son explication, il ne savait donc plus quoi penser, certainement que le temps lui répondrait.

Kuroko se leva pour s'asseoir à son bureau, il alluma son ordinateur portable et commença à trier ses mails. Un en particulier attira son attention, il avait été envoyer à 4 heure du matin, quelle idée d'envoyer des messages aussi tard... Cependant, un regard sur le destinataire fit comprendre au bleuté le pourquoi du comment, avec 13 heures de décalage, le message avait été envoyé à 15 heures.

**De:** TheMiracleSlayer 

**A:** KurokoTestuya11 

**Hey Kuroko ! Ça va ? **

**Je suis désolé... Depuis que je suis rentré ce n'est que mon deuxième mail, le premier étant pour te dire que j'étais parti... Impardonnable hein ? Quel ami pourri je fais. Je comprends que tu ne m'ai pas répondu la première fois, et peut-être celle la non plus, on verra bien. **

**Alors cette rentrée ? Et ça s'est arrangé avec les gars de l'équipe ? J'ai appris par le capitaine que tu avais quitté Seirin, t'es allé où ? J'suis sur que t'as rejoint Kise, lui qui faisait que de te sauter dessus ! En tout cas tu as forcément rejoins une équipe de basket, j'espère !**

**Bon, je veux des nouvelles de toi, tu me manque un peu quand même ! Je pense à toi dès que je passe devant un fast-food qui vend des milkshakes, d'ailleurs l'autre coup j'en ai bu un, c'est vraiment dégueulasse je sais pas comme tu fais pour boire cette merde... **

**Sinon de mon coté je m'entraîne beaucoup avec Alex sur des terrains de street, mais ce n'est pas comme avec toi. Je reviendrai Kuroko, quand je serai prêt, alors ne progresse pas trop et attend-moi ;)**

**Bon aller je te laisse, j'espère que tu me répondras.**

**Kagami.**

Kuroko relu le mail au moins trois fois.

Oui, il allait plutôt bien, sa rentrée s'était bien passée, mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Par contre rien ne s'était arrangé avec les gars de Seirin, en fait il n'avait rien fait pour, il s'était juste contenté de partir et de laisser sa haine dans un coin en attendant le moment propice. Oh si Kagami savait, s'il savait quel lycée et quelle équipe il a rejoint... Il n'y croirait pas, c'est certain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Peu importe. Cela ne lui plairait pas, c'est sur, mais c'était sans grande importance. Il était parti de toute façon, il avait fui. De toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à lui, il avait choisi la plus lâche, la pire sans aucun doute. Il n'avait pas supporté la défaite, mais en arriver à un tel extrême... Kuroko avait été tellement déçu au départ de sa lumière, lui qui avait placé tellement d'espoir en Kagami s'était senti trahi en le voyant si faible, derrière ce tigre puissant se cachait en fait un petit agneau fragile qui s'était fait dévorer par les Miracles.

Tellement ridicule quand on y pense.

Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Non pas vraiment. Il le croyait au début, il avait quand même osé l'abandonner, mais au final il l'en remerciait. Si Kagami était resté à Seirin, il n'aurait pas eu la force et la volonté de partir, il tenait trop à cet idiot. Attention, ce n'était pas de l'amour, il le considérait plutôt comme un grand frère. Ce genre de grand frère qu'on admire à longueur de temps, qui brille tellement que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de le regarder même s'il vous brûle les yeux.

Il admirait tellement Kagami.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait été déçu. Mais maintenant quelque chose était brisé, il y a des choses irréparables, et là c'est le cas. Kuroko ne considère Kagami plus que comme un ancien coéquipier, un excellent coéquipier, un bon ami sans doute, mais rien de plus. Il pensera toujours à lui, ne l'oubliera jamais sans doute, mais son cœur n'a plus assez de place pour de l'admiration inutile. Il est bien trop chargé de haine, de rancœur et de désir de vengeance.

Kuroko ne répondra pas à ce message. Il a été content de le lire surement, mais une réponse serait superflue.

A moins qu'il lui dise seulement de changer d'adresse mail... Celle-ci était ridicule.

Kuroko soupira, il en avait marre de toujours penser aux mêmes choses, que ses pensées soient occupées par les mêmes personnes, inlassablement. Il avait envie de changement, de nouveau, de neuf. Il voulait juste respirer, être libre.

Peut-être tout simplement qu'il pensait trop, c'était surement ça.

Le bleuté décida d'aller se doucher et partit se coucher, cette journée avait assez duré.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Kuroko était en retard, c'est pile le genre de journée qui commence mal et qui vous cris de retourner immédiatement vous recoucher. Ce genre de journée qui promet d'être désastreuse. Mais impossible pour le bleuté de retourner au lit, aujourd'hui il avait cours. On était mercredi en plus, le jour préféré du passeur, car le mercredi était le jour des clubs et donc l'après-midi était réservée à ça.<p>

Kuroko fit une toilette rapide, enfila son uniforme et déjeuna en quatrième vitesse. Sentant qu'il allait peut-être avoir faim en cours de matinée, il décida d'emporter une barre au chocolat avant d'aller enfiler ses chaussures. Et de les enlever pour en prendre une deuxième, juste au cas où...

Bien sûr le bus était déjà passé lorsqu'il arriva à l'arrêt. Le prochain étant dans plus d'une demi-heure, impossible de l'attendre, il irait beaucoup plus vite en marchant. C'est passablement énervé que Kuroko se mit en route vers le lycée en priant pour qu'aucun camion ne se renverse sur lui, avec sa chance du jour rien n'était impossible. Il aurait dû écouter son horoscope et aller acheter son objet du jour tiens.

Voilà une dizaine de minutes qu'il était parti et Kuroko s'était fait bousculer au moins trois fois par des gens pressés, visiblement. Même si parfois son manque de présence avait de bons cotés, cela n'en restait pas moins embêtant dans la vie de tous les jours.

Au loin, Kuroko aperçut une caisse en bois avancer à vive allure, une forme verte volant au vent. Il reconnut facilement Midorima avec son abruti de conducteur qui chantait à tue-tête. Les voir énerva le turquoise qui accéléra le pas, c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Le reste du chemin, le passeur avait tourné ses pensées vers les nouveaux joueurs qu'il avait rencontré, certainement à cause du vert, il pensa aux jumeaux Eibiko, l'un d'entre eux avait l'air de vraiment l'admirer. Lequel c'était déjà ? Anko certainement... Mais il n'était pas sûr, il devrait faire beaucoup plus attention à l'avenir pour réussir à bien les différencier.

La veille il avait été agréablement surpris en les voyant jouer, ils étaient rapides, précis et terriblement efficaces tous les deux avec une alchimie hors du commun. Sans doute qu'avec de l'entrainement et une bonne stratégie, ils seraient vraiment redoutables, même pour la Génération des miracles. Pour la bonne stratégie, il pouvait compter sur Hanamiya, de ce côté le brun était un vrai monstre.

Cela dit, un doute subsistait, bien que tous les joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi étaient forts, ils n'en restaient pas moins ordinaires. Mis à part une grande intelligence, la plupart n'avaient aucun talent particulier, Temari avait l'air fort mais bien moins qu'Aomine ou Murasakibara, les jumeaux avaient un grand potentiel mais rien qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec Midorima ou Kise. Et Hanamiya, comment pouvait il monter une stratégie qui puisse battre l'Empereur ?

Et lui ? Kuroko était arrivé là comme une fleur, il avait dit qu'il voulait exploser ce qu'il restait de Seirin et les Miracles, mais il n'en avait décemment pas les capacités. Et cette histoire de point guard... Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

Kuroko avançait la tête baissée, aspiré par ses pensées lorsque deux mains vinrent s'écraser violemment dans on dos.

-Tiens mais c'est...

-...ce cher Kuroko-senpai !

-Tu viens à pied aujourd'hui ?

-Tu as loupé le bus ?

-Eibiko-kun, Eibiko-kun, bonjour. J'ai effectivement raté mon bus.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire le chemin avec nous ! Mais par contre...

-...il va falloir que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms...

-...parce que sinon on ne va pas savoir auquel tu parles.

-Personne ne sait auquel il parle avec vous de toute façon.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, ils étaient tellement habitués à ce genre de remarque.

-Tu t'y feras. On est sur que tu as déjà...

-...remarquer nos différences. On se trompe ?

-Quelques-unes.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant avant de gratifier le passeur d'un sourire. Ils continuèrent de parler tout le long du trajet, de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

Le voyage passa plus vite que prévu, les deux adolescents aux cheveux blancs se révélaient être de très bonne compagnie, ils étaient drôles et sympathiques. Même s'ils avaient vraiment un air peu avenant sur le visage.

Comme tout le reste de l'équipe.

Kuroko avait presque hâte de tous les rejoindre dans le gymnase, depuis qu'il s'était réveiller ce matin il avait une irrépressible envie de jouer, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il n'avait quasiment rien écouter aux cours de la matinée, tout comme son voisin de derrière qui avait une fois de plus passé ses heures à dormir. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dormir autant, même Murasakibara attendait au moins la deuxième heure avant de commencer sa sieste et Aomine, même s'il séchait les cours ne dormait pas forcément.

Kuroko se mit une claque mentale, pourquoi il devait toujours comparer tout le monde à ses anciens amis ? C'était presque devenu une habitude. Triste habitude.

Parmi tout cela, il y avait quand même une personne qui restait incomparable, Hanamiya. Étrangement, le brun restait unique dans son esprit et ne pouvait être assimilé à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Pas qu'il soit meilleur que les autres, il était juste trop différent. Et étrange.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna délivrant ainsi tous les élèves, Kuroko soupira de bien-être, que c'était chiant les mathématiques. Il saisit son sac et réveilla Temari pour qu'ils aillent manger sur une table dehors avec les jumeaux Eibiko, comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille.

Après le repas, les quatre nouvelles recrues se rendirent ensemble au gymnase et se changèrent en quatrième vitesse, visiblement pressés de commencer l'entrainement.

Après les salutations, Hanamiya se tenait devant son équipe, le regard grave. Il avait visiblement une nouvelle à annoncer, et tout portait à croire qu'elle était mauvaise.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis le coach, le capitaine, le point guard et manager de cette équipe. Cela me demande beaucoup de travail, et bien que je sois quelqu'un de tout à fait exceptionnel, je ne peux pas tout faire. Je suis en troisième année et je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon coté pour la poursuite de mes études, j'ai donc plus de travail scolaire que d'habitude. C'est pourquoi, un... un ami à moi, faute d'avoir trouvé un autre mot, se chargera du rôle de coach...

Les joueurs se regardèrent un à un, attendant visiblement la suite.

-En fait il aurait dû passer la porte à la fin de ma phrase, pour un effet théâtral mais on ne peut pas compter sur lui visiblement... Quel con... Oi ! Sors de là triple buse !

-Makooo-chaaan~ Pourquoi tant de vulgarité ? Surtout dans une si jolie bouche.

-Ferme la putain !

Le jeune homme passa la porte, ses cheveux noirs, ses lunettes, son sourire machiavélique, cette aura...

-Tiens, mais qui vois-je ici ? Kuroko-kun c'est un plaisir, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, maintenant.

-Imayoshi-san.

-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois, ça change de Mako-chan, fais attention de ne pas devenir comme lui.

-Bon ta gueule maintenant. Les autres, je vous présente Imayoshi Shoichi, il est l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Too Gakuen.

-Enchanté tout le monde.

Temari réprima un frisson, pas qu'il soit facilement impressionné, mais l'aura que dégageait l'ancien capitaine lui donnait des sueurs froides. Sans même voir son regard, on devinait l'esprit sadique et mesquin qui habitait ce corps.

Imayoshi quant à lui regardait un à un chacun des joueurs présent devant lui, il les scrutait de son regard clos comme s'il analysait leur âme. Les jumeaux se demandaient d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien voir les yeux fermés... Il faudrait faire des tests.

-Kuroko-kun, tu fais une drôle de tête, tu voudrais dire quelque chose ?

-Je me demandais juste, pourquoi tu deviens le coach de cette équipe en fait...

-Je vois. J'ai juste envie d'aider mon cher Mako-chan. Et puis le basket me manque vraiment donc autant concilier les deux. Avec mon expérience de capitaine je pense pouvoir vous entraîner correctement, tout du moins je l'imagine. Bien sur si quelqu'un a une objection je l'écoute très attentivement.

-Aucune de mon coté.

Le sourire d'Imayoshi s'agrandit, il était fier de son petit effet sur les joueurs.

* * *

><p>Le premier entrainement avec Imayoshi en tant que coach commença. Et l'ancien capitaine se montrait être terriblement efficace, il avait manifestement préparé plusieurs exercices, certes difficiles mais qui, à long terme, allaient vraiment renforcer les joueurs.<p>

Il ne laissait rien au hasard, tout était calculé, comme si tout avait été prévu à l'avance. Des exercices de groupes, d'autres individuels pour renforcer les capacités de chacun ou combler les lacunes. Et pour finir, des matchs d'entrainement, courts mais intenses.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Kuroko était exténué, aucun entrainement de la tyrannique Aida ne l'avait autant mis sur les rotules. Et dire que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu l'habitude.

Tous retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour une douche bien méritée et se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller, pressés de retourner chez eux pour profiter du beau temps de fin d'après-midi. Seul Kuroko traînait un peu, il n'avait rien à faire chez lui alors autant prendre son temps. Alors qu'il se pensait dernier, Hanamiya l'interpella.

-Kuroko-kun. Dis-moi, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tu devrais manger...

A peine qu'Hanamiya eut fini sa phrase que l'estomac du passeur se mit à gargouiller. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait pensé à apporter une barre au chocolat, bien qu'il ne soit pas un gros mangeur ou du genre à grignoter, cette dernière n'était pas de refus.

Il déballa la barre au chocolat, c'était ses préférés, avec le caramel et les cacahuètes dedans. Kuroko glissa son regard vers son capitaine avant de croquer dans sa sucrerie, juste par curiosité.

Bingo!

Le turquoise remarqua tout de suite la pointe d'envie dans le regard d'habitude si féroce du brun. Il passa sa main dans la poche de son sac et en ressortit une seconde barre chocolatée pour la lui tendre.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Non, pour ton chat.

-Je n'ai pas de chat.

-Bon ben je la garde alors.

-Non non non non ! Je vais la prendre, tant pis je me sacrifie.

C'était amusant en fait, de voir cette facette du pourtant si terrible Hanamiya Makoto. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à le voir sous ce jour.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé l'entrainement trop dur ?

-Si un peu, mais je vais m'y faire.

-J'espère bien, ce serait dommage que tu sois déjà hors-jeu avant même d'avoir commencé.

-Je ne suis pas si faible, Hanamiya-kun.

-Je sais. C'est ce que tout le monde pense au début en te voyant, c'est ce que j'ai moi-même pensé. Mais au final, t'es un putain de phénomène.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Tu sais c'est bizarre...

-Quoi donc ?

-Je te déteste, tu m'as humilié l'année dernière. Je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge cette histoire. Mais pourtant... J'ai vraiment envie que tu fasses partie de cette équipe, et pas seulement parce que t'es un Miracle à la con, juste parce que t'as un truc qui me plait chez toi... Putain c'est vraiment trop gay ce que je viens de dire...

Kuroko ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, chapitre finit !<em>

_Et ça ne va pas du tout, en le relisant je le trouve d'un ennuis... Mortel! Dites, vous trouvez pas que je me répète un peu ? J'ai l'impression de redire les mêmes choses cent fois... M'enfin, je compte sur vous pour me le signaler. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, Kuroko n'est pas dépressif, il va reprendre du poil de la bête._

_Il va bientôt avoir plus d'action au fait, je vous rassure, d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Mais bon il faut bien que je pose les bases avant ! _

_J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu au final._

_Et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir :D_

_PS: Haikyuu! c'est finiiiit... L'une d'entre vous est-elle au courant si une saison 2 se prépare ? _

_PS2: J'ai remarqué la semaine dernière que le seiyuu d'Hanamiya était celui de Grell Sutcliff dans Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), et comment vous dire... Je ne le voit plus comme avant le petit Mako-chan :B_

_PS3: Je viens de me rendre compte que les adresses mail n'étaient pas passées à cause de l'arobase. Désolé !_


	4. Chapter 4

Allongé dans son bain bouillant malgré la température extérieure parfaitement convenable, Hanamiya réfléchissait. L'Interhigh approchait à grands pas, plus que deux semaines avant que l'événement sportif ne commence. Il ne stressait pas le moins du monde, il n'était pas comme ces pisseuses avant chaque devoir de maths, non, c'est plutôt qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions. Est-ce que son équipe était prête ? Quelle stratégie adopter ? Comment s'y prendre pour gagner ? Tant de questions dont il ne voulait plus attendre les réponses.

Tous les scénarios défilaient dans son esprit, sans cesse. Assez bien pour arriver à une conclusion, dans l'état actuel, Kirisaki Daiichi ne battrait jamais la Génération des Miracles. L'équipe était forte, mais bien trop jeune pour avoir une chance. Hanamiya et Imayoshi s'en étaient rendu compte au cours des différents entraînements, les joueurs progressaient, bien vite pour certains, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose, cette chose qui rend une équipe invincible.

Ce n'était pas un joueur exceptionnel, car ça ils l'avait en présence de Kuroko. En plus ils avaient Temari et les jumeaux Eibiko qui ont chacun un potentiel extraordinaire. Le problème ne venait pas des joueurs, ils étaient tous bons.

La stratégie aussi était parfaite, il ne pouvait en être autrement, Hanamiya avait réfléchi des semaines à ça, acceptant même l'aide d'Imayoshi sur certains points. il n'y avait aucun défaut dans ses plans.

Pendant que le brun se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien manquer à son équipe, il fut tiré de ses pensées par son portable vibrant sur le lavabo.

"Putain, faut toujours qu'il y ai un con pour me faire chier quand j'suis tranquille..."

Hanamiya se leva et sortit de sa baignoire. Il se sécha sommairement et passa sa serviette autour de sa taille ainsi qu'une autre sur ses cheveux.

"Si c'est ce connard d'Imayoshi je le démonte..."

Le brun attrapa son portable et le déverrouilla. Ce n'était pas Imayoshi, heureusement pour ce dernier.

De: Kiyo-shit

**Salut Hanamiya, tu vas bien ? **

**J'ai vraiment hâte de t'affronter à l'Interhigh, en plus ce sera le dernier tournois des 3ème année.**

**Alors bonne chance ;)**

"Abruti.."

Hanamiya ne daigna même pas répondre au message. De toute façon il savait que Kiyoshi n'attendait pas de réponse. Après tout ce message n'était rien d'autre qu'un message d'avertissement, Hanamiya savait que Kiyoshi ne jouait pas à cause de son genou. Reste juste à savoir pourquoi lui avoir donner ces informations...

Le brun termina de se sécher et alla jusque sa chambre nu comme un ver, après tout ça n'allait pas être sa mère absente 360 jours par an qui allait le réprimander pour ça. Bien qu'il n'ai aucune gène, le brun enfila un caleçon, juste au cas où les voisins viendraient sonner puis il s'allongea sur son lit en fixant le plafond.

Le week-end promettait d'être long. Long et chiant.

Hanamiya ouvrit son tiroir, celui avec sa réserve de chocolats et en sortit une barre au caramel et aux cacahuètes. La même que Kuroko partageait toujours avec lui. D'ailleurs cela lui fit penser à une chose, le turquoise lui ramenait très souvent du chocolat, mais lui n'avait même pas daigner lui offrir un milkshake. Certes, ce n'était pas son genre d'offrir des choses, mais vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire de son samedi...

A: Le nain bleu

**Si t'as rien à foutre cet aprèm, je serai au Maji Burger à 14h.**

La réponse du turquoise ne tarda pas, normal lorsqu'il était question de milk-shake.

De: Le nain bleu

**Ça tombe bien, je comptais passer devant.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'était bien la première fois qu'il donnait un rendez-vous à quelqu'un, car oui, s'en était un. D'habitude c'était juste Imayoshi ou Kiyoshi qui l'invitaient à manger une glace au chocolat, ce qu'il acceptait principalement pour la glace.

Peut être était-ce aussi le cas du turquoise à ce moment précis.

Dans tout les cas, Hanamiya était content même si la raison lui paraissait encore obscure. Était-ce parce qu'il avait trouvé une activité pour ne pas s'ennuyer, ou juste parce qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec le passeur ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment, et à vrai dire il évitait de se poser la question. Hanamiya ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui tergiversaient des heures sur ce qu'il se passait au fond de leur cœur. Même si un jour il venait à perdre le contrôle sur ses sentiments envers qui que ce soit, et bien il foncerait, comme un buffle.

C'est vrai que depuis que le turquoise avait rejoint les rangs de Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya s'était étonné à se prendre d'affection pour le jeune homme. Il était vraiment intéressant comme garçon, il paraissait si petit et frêle, le genre de personne qu'on a envie de protéger au risque de sa vie. Ce n'était pas le genre du brun, aussi il préférait le voir comme il était au fond de lui, quelqu'un de fort, de fier et de courageux. Peut être même qu'au final, c'était lui protégeait les autres.

En passant la plupart de son temps avec lui, il avait découvert plusieurs facettes de la personnalité de Kuroko. Froid et distant au premier abord, il se révélait être pourtant quelqu'un de très chaleureux, enfin du point de vue d'Hanamiya. Et puis il avait un humour tranchant, une franchise hors du commun et très peu de gène. En plus de cela il était loin d'être bête. Un bon parti en somme.

Et puis ce garçon l'avait battu si facilement. D'ailleurs ce match contre Seirin lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge, il détestait tellement perdre.

Il n'en voulait plus à Kuroko pour ça, après tout il avait fait son devoir, amener son équipe à la victoire, c'est lui qui l'avait battu et il respectais presque pour ça. Par contre sa haine envers le reste de l'équipe n'avait fait que s'amplifier au fil des mois.

Il devait les écraser. Pour lui, pour son équipe, pour Kuroko.

Souvent il se demandait ce que ses anciens coéquipiers, de Seirin comme de Teiko, avaient bien pu lui faire pour le rendre aussi rancunier. Il savait qu'il était difficile d'énerver Kuroko, lui-même était l'un des seuls à avoir réussi lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Kiyoshi, mais la rage que contient ce petit corps envers ces personnes est extraordinaire.

Plusieurs scénarios lui étaient déjà venus en tête, mais il y avait tellement de possibilité qu'y réfléchir était devenu fatiguant.

Il lui poserait juste la question un jour, bientôt.

Pour le moment, Hanamiya devait juste s'habiller, il était déjà 10h et il avait encore des courses à faire. Il enfila un jean noir moulant ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris. Ou plutôt le bordeaux. Non, le bleu marine.

Pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça au juste ? Après s'être énervé tout seul contre lui-même, il remit le premier t-shirt, le gris. Une paire de baskets et il était déjà dehors avec sa liste de courses, son sac à dos et sa musique dans les oreilles.

Hanamiya était un grand fan de rock, il détestait toutes ces musiques actuelles avec des voix trafiquées dont la mélodie n'était faite qu'au synthétiseur. Rien ne valait une bonne batterie ou une guitare grattée avec passion.

Il avait d'ailleurs déjà essayé de s'y mettre à la guitare, mais il n'avait définitivement aucun talent pour ça. Le chant non plus n'était pas son truc d'ailleurs. En fait il n'était pas doué pour toutes les activités artistiques, de toute façon il préférait largement les activités intellectuelles. Comme la lecture, les échecs, l'apprentissage de langues étrangères ou encore... Non en fait c'était tout. Peu de choses l'intéressaient vraiment en fait. Bien sur il y avait aussi le basket, et même s'il ne le disait jamais, c'était ça sa véritable passion. Il trouvait ce sport tellement intéressant et surprenant.

Il avait lu des centaines de livres policiers, il avait gagner des centaines de parties d'échecs, il savait parler pas moins de 6 langues différentes, mais la seule chose qui l'exaltait vraiment était le basket. D'un côté cela le rendait malade, et dire qu'il aimait ce sport à cause de cet abruti d'Imayoshi, répugnant.

Il détestait le fait que le brun à lunette soit aussi présent dans sa vie, presque comme indispensable. Il le détestait. Pourtant le brun avait tout pour lui plaire, il était incroyablement intelligent, c'était un réel bonheur de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il l'a rencontré. Seulement cette intelligence cache aussi un côté tellement sombre, mesquin, perfide, sournois, fourbe, tellement dangereux. Il se ressemblaient tellement. C'était ça le problème.

Imayoshi était comme une épée à double tranchant, et Hanamiya s'était plusieurs fois coupé en s'y frottant de trop près.

Malgré ça, il ne pouvait se détaché de cette personne, car autant qu'il la détestait, il l'appréciait. Imayoshi était comme un frère, en mieux.

C'était ça le paradoxe. Tout comme avec Kiyoshi.

En y repensant, il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier était encore gentil avec lui. C'est vrai, il ne lui a fait que du mal depuis qu'il se connaissent, il l'a même privé de ce qu'il aimait le plus. Pourtant il est toujours là, sans que personne ne le sache.

Kiyoshi est un abruti.

C'est en pensant au brun qu'Hanamiya entra dans le supermarché. Il devait acheter de la farine, du sucre, du riz, des carottes, du café et du chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ce rayon qu'il était lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

-Ne prends pas celui au caramel, il est pas bon.

-Bon ben je vais en prendre deux plaques dans ce cas.

-Hanamiya tu es vraiment méchant.

-Ta gueule Kiyo-shit.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sinon je vais devoir t'appeler Mako-ch-

-Non! C'est bon tais-toi.

Kiyoshi le gratifia d'un de ses sourires d'imbécile heureux pour lequel il aimait se faire passer.

-Au fait tu as reçu mon message ce matin ? Tu n'a spas répondu.

-Pas envie, je sais que tu m'aurait tenu la grappe pendant des heures, comme maintenant.

-Ça fait à peine 30 secondes...

-Ça te montre bien à quel point tu m'emmerdes du coup.

-Tu devrais être plus aimable, vraiment.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Et Kuroko il va bien ?

-T'as cas lui demander.

-Il me dirait toujours que ça va, c'est pour ça que c'est à toi que je demande. Il me parle souvent de toi, donc j'imagine que tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Alors Kuroko parlait de lui. Souvent en plus.

-Tch. Ouais il va bien, il s'est bien intégré à l'équipe, et puis il semble bien pote avec les nouveaux. T'as pas à t'inquièter.

-Tant mieux alors. Et ça ira pour l'Interhigh ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas s'il est près. Enfin, il va devoir faire face à tout les joueurs de Seirin, et ceux de la Génération des miracles. Ce sera dur pour lui...

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que ces bâtards lui ont fait, mais Kuroko n'est pas une pisseuse. Il va faire face et on va tous les écraser. Compris ?

-Je suis content alors.

Kiyoshi tourna le dos et commença à partir, avec un sourire en prime pour Hanamiya.

-On va aussi écraser Seirin hein, ça ne te fait rien ?

Le brun stoppa sa marche.

-Ça ne leur a rien fait de détruire Kuroko, alors non.

Et il reprit son chemin sans se retourner. Hanamiya quant à lui commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qu'il a bien pu se passer.

Il mis les deux plaques de chocolat au caramel dans son panier. Ainsi qu'une aux noisettes, une à la crème brûlée et deux au riz soufflé. Et des M&M's. Et des Kit Kat. Et... Et non rien, il faut savoir rester raisonnable, il reviendrait dans deux jours de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Il était 14h05. Il était en retard. Certainement qu'il le faisait exprès pour se faire désirer, c'était bien son genre. Quand enfin Kuroko aperçu son capitaine au bout de la rue il fut soulagé, il n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps à côté du Maji burger sans rien acheter, c'était comme les milkshake l'appelaient.<p>

Hanamiya arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches et son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut nabot.

-Bonjour Hanamiya-kun.

-Bon aller on rentre, j'ai la dalle.

Les deux joueurs étaient dans la file d'attente, le brun détestait vraiment ça, attendre.

-Au fait Hanamiya-kun, tu es en retard.

-Tu étais si pressé que ça de me voir ?

-Pas vraiment, mais la ponctualité c'est important.

-Bonjour messieurs. Vous désirez ?

-Un milkshake au chocolat et un à la vanille.

-Très bien, vous payez ensemble ou séparer ?

-Sépar-

-Je prend tout.

-Hanamiya-kun ?

-C'est parce que j'étais en retard.

Hanamiya tourna la tête, gêné. Kuroko quant à lui sourit, timidement.

Une fois servis, Kuroko se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, celle à laquelle il s'asseyait avec Kagami. C'était une habitude, il ne se voyait pas à une autre table.

Ni avec une autre personne à cette même table, c'est pourquoi, sans s'en rendre compte, il se trompa.

-Kagami-kun viens t'asseoir.

-J'suis quand même pas aussi con que ce mec, si ?

-Oh... Désolé Hanamiya-kun, c'est l'habitude...

-Si ça arrive une seconde fois, crois-moi que je te casse les dents.

Pour une raison qui lui échappais, Kuroko se mit à éclater de rire.

-C'est que tu te fou de ma gueule en plus ?

-Non... Désolé mais... Je t'imaginais... Sans dents et... Non désolé c'est plus fort que moi...

De voir le passeur rire, Hanamiya lui non plus ne pu se retenir et les deux joueurs étaient partis dans un fou rire. La moitié des clients dans le restaurant les regardaient mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kuroko n'avait pas ris comme ça. Les deux joueurs se calmèrent et entamèrent enfin leur boisson.

-J'ai croisé Kiyoshi aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Il va bien ?

-Ouais, comme d'hab.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Et il m'a appris un truc. En fait l'Interhigh sera notre seule chance pour écraser Seirin. Les 3ème années ne participeront pas à la Winter cup.

-Je vois. Et tu crois qu'on sera prêts ?

-C'est bien ça le problème, j'en sais rien. J'en ai discuter l'autre coup avec Imayoshi, je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer seulement sur Seirin à l'Interhigh, et pour la génération des miracles, ben on attendra la Winter cup. On a juste à finir dans les 8 meilleurs pour participer, et là on leur démonte leur race.

-C'est une idée. Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour battre Seirin ?

-J'pense que tu vas pas aimer...

-Dis quand même.

-Le truc c'est que, si on utilise les stratégies qu'on est en train de mettre en place, ben elles seront inefficaces à la Winter cup, surtout si Too a Momoi, ou Kaijo avec Kise. Du coup on ne doit pas dévoiler nos atouts. Et donc, la meilleure solution c'est de jouer comme d'habitude. A ma façon.

-Je vois. Si c'est contre Seirin, je n'y vois pas vraiment d'inconvénient.

-P-Pardon ?

-Bien sur, moi je ne jouerais jamais comme ça, mais bon, vu que Kiyoshi-senpai ne sera pas sur le terrain, vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez des autres.

-Étonnant de ta part, tu me laisserais tabasser tes anciens coéquipiers alors que tu m'a détester pour ça.

-Tout le monde change, Hanamiya-kun.

Après cette discussion, ils parlèrent de tout autre chose, de cours, de littérature, de films, de cuisine et bien sur de basket.

A vrai dire aucun des deux n'avait vu le temps passer.

-Il est tard, je te raccompagne ?

-Comme tu veux, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-J'ai que ça à foutre de toute façon.

-Toujours aussi sympathique Hanamiya-kun, franchement tu me blesse.

-Le mec dit ça en souriant, trop crédible.

Kuroko tendit la main et la planta dans les côte du brun qui couina de douleur.

-Enfoiré !

-C'était très mignon ce petit bruit, on aurait dit un hamster.

-Je t'emmerde!

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, c'était plaisant de voir à quel point le brun pouvait être normal parfois. Enfin, normal.. Disons qu'il ne faisait pas trop peur.

-Dis Kuroko, toi qui a été dans deux bonnes équipes, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il manque à la notre ? J'ai l'impression que je passe à côté de quelque chose, je ne comprend pas.

-C'est très simple, il manque ce lien entre les joueurs, l'esprit d'équipe.

-Développe.

-Et bien, tout le monde s'entend bien, il y en a même qui sont plutôt amis. Mais il manque ce lien invisible, celui qu'il y avait à Seirin, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné. Pas seulement grâce aux capacités de Kagami-kun.

-Je vois, c'est donc ça.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Ce lien ne se développe pas en un jour, il a fallut beaucoup de matchs et d'épreuves à Seirin pour le fortifier. Et puis il y a pas mal de nouveau dans l'équipe, le temps que tout le monde se connaisse et prenne confiance, c'est long. La preuve, il n'y a jamais eu ça à Teiko. Et certains joueurs de la Génération des miracles prennent seulement conscience de l'existence de ce lien. Pour Kise-kun par exemple, ça a été rapide, mais Midorima-kun par exemple, il s'en est seulement rendu compte pendant son match contre Rakuzan, grâce à Takao. Cela peut prendre plus ou moins de temps donc.

-Et tu crois vraiment que c'est possible à Kirisaki ?

-Bien sur, après tout, vous n'êtes pas comme vous voulez le laisser penser.

-Tu verras le jour où on aura décider de te péter la gueule.

-Oula, j'ai peur !

Hanamiya donna un coup de coude à Kuroko.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, il n'était pas pesant, plutôt agréable. Ce genre de silence bienfaisant.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la maison du turquoise, Hanamiya la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était de taille moyenne, rien de très original. Il y avait juste de magnifiques roses blanches et rose partout, Kuroko lui avait dit que sa mère était fleuriste, c'était certainement pour ça.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner Hanamiya-kun, j'ai passer un bon après-midi.

-Ouais ça va...

Le brun se tripotais quelques mèches de cheveux, il était apparemment gêné, sans en savoir la cause. C'était peut être à cause du petit bleu qui était très proche de lui, là maintenant. Il était assez proche pour pouvoir sentir son odeur, un mélange de muguet et de vanille, c'était agréable. Il posa sa main sur son crâne et caressa les cheveux turquoises, ils étaient doux. Kuroko le fixait intensément de ses perles bleues ciel.

-Bon, je vais y aller.

-A lundi.

Encore ce sourire.

Maudit soit-il.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<em>

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'avais envie de développer la relation entre Hanamiya et Kuroko. L'Interhigh commencera au prochain chapitre, vous aurez donc de l'action, enfin ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et me dire si vous aimez les moments Hana/Kuro, je pourrais en faire plus souvent :3_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse, bisou bisou! _


	5. Chapter 5

Hanamiya était avachi sur le lit d'Imayoshi, une manette de PS3 dans une main et une barre de chocolat entamée dans l'autre. Cela faisait au moins 3 bonnes heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, passant son temps à se lamenter sur ses incessantes défaites contre son ami à lunettes. Ce dernier se délectais de voir le brun s'énerver chaque fois qu'il perdait, et surtout de le voir se calmer à chaque fois qu'il lui tendait une friandise au chocolat, c'était vraiment trop facile de cette façon, aucun challenge.

-Mako-chan, tu vas grossir si tu continus de perdre...

-Ferme donc ta gueule, connard.

-Toujours aussi affectif à ce que je vois. J'espère que tu ne parles pas comme ça à Tetsu-chan.

-Tetsu-chan ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Je trouve que ce surnom lui va à ravir, pas toi.

-Non, ne l'appelles plus comme ça c'est ridicule.

-Rabat-joie.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ces derniers temps ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour moi il l'est toujours. Et puis tu es plus souvent en sa compagnie que moi.

-Ouais peut être.

-Mais bon, c'est vrai que je le trouve un peu plus distrait à l'entrainement. C'est normal dans un sens, on se rapproche de l'Interhigh, il va revoir les gars de Seirin.

-Ces enculés. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Non. Je comptais sur lui pour me le dire.

-Tu peux attendre encore longtemps, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se raconte comme ça.

-Ouais mais je pensais qu'il avait confiance en moi, au moins un peu.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de confiance, au contraire, c'est juste qu'il doit avoir peur de ta réaction envers lui.

-Tu parles comme si tu savais.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-T'as encore mené ton enquête comme un vieux rat.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin, ça m'est tombé dessus l'année dernière sans même que je cherche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Mako-chan, va lui demander.

-Tch ! Tu fais chier.

Imayoshi lui répondit par un sourire comme il en avait le secret. N'importe qui aurait eu des frissons à cette vision de pur sadisme, mais pas Hanamiya qui en avait l'habitude, il assimilait même ça à un sourire normal. Près tout Hanamiya était une des seules personnes au monde à ne pas avoir (trop) peur de l'ancien capitaine de Too, et aussi le seul à le supporter. Contrairement à ses apparences froides, Imayoshi était excessivement chaleureux, collant et beaucoup trop démonstratif. En effet, le brun à lunettes adorait se coller aux personnes qu'il appréciait en leur donnant des surnoms ridicules, un peu comme Kise dans un sens, sauf que venant de lui, le tout avait l'air extrêmement malsain.

Tandis que Kise ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, Imayoshi lui était aussi connu pour être un vrai tortionnaire, autant au niveau de l'entrainement pour son équipe que psychologiquement pour les gens qu'il voulait briser. Il ne s'abaissait pas à de la vulgaire violence, de toute façon il n'en avait pas la force physique, bien que bien bâti, il n'en restait pas moins de faible stature comparé à Aomine ou Murasakibara. Ce qui le différenciait était son intelligence extrême qui dépassait certainement celle d'Hanamiya, quoi que de ce côté le doute était permis.

De même qu'Hanamiya, Imayoshi était très observateur et arrivait à déceler tout ce qui constituait les pensées des gens rien qu'en les regardant, comme s'il lisait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, et cela marchait avec tout le monde, au contraire de l'autre brun qui lui n'arrivait pas à lire en Imayoshi. De toute façon personne ne le pouvait.

Les deux bruns avaient été heureux de se trouver il y a de cela des années, bien sur Hanamiya ne l'avouera jamais, mais cela avait été tellement libérateur de trouver quelqu'un qui au fond, le comprenait si bien. Chacun avait toujours été mis à l'écart par les autres, ou s'y mettait de leur propre chef, préférant ne pas trop se mélanger avec les gens « normaux ».

Mais quand ils étaient ensemble, tout était plus supportable, plus facile, plus beau. Mieux en somme.

Hanamiya avait trouvé en Imayoshi le frère que la vie lui avait refusé, cette épaule fine mais solide sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer, cette main tendue devant lui pour le sortir de n'importe où. Bien qu'il crachait toujours sur cette main, il finissait immanquablement par l'attraper. Bien qu'il détestait cet être perfide et effrayant, il l'aimait aussi comme personne. Voici toute la complexité de leur relation.

Hanamiya savait aussi que si le brun se donnait la peine de lui donner un conseil, c'était pour qu'il le suive. Il avait donc décidé d'aller parler à Kuroko, même s'il n'en avait aucunement l'envie et qu'il s'attendait à se prendre le mur en pleine face, de toute façon, l'envie de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire lui brûlait les doigts. Ne manquait plus qu'à trouver le moment propice.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler devant tout le monde, sauf que les moments où le passeur était seul se révélaient être assez peu nombreux au final. Il était toujours suivit par Temari ou un des jumeaux, souvent les deux, qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, en permanence. Les deux garçons étaient plutôt sympathiques, rien à redire de ce côté mais alors, tellement bavard, s'en devenait insupportable à la fin de la journée, et bien sur c'était le moment où ils parlaient le plus. De vrais gosses, ils s'étaient bien trouver avec Kazuya, transformant la plupart du temps le gymnase ou les vestiaires en garderie.

Au final, Hanamiya avait un peu forcé les choses et avait demandé au bleuté de rester avec lui après l'entrainement pour ranger, excuse bête mais plutôt efficace. Et après quelques hésitations, il se décida à lui demander une fois le travail finit.

-Kuroko-kun, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute Hanamiya-kun.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. La semaine prochaine c'est l'Interhigh, on va très certainement, et je l'espère, affronter Seirin. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

-Ça m'étonne que tu me le demande seulement maintenant tiens.

-C'est que... Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'en parle toi-même en fait.

-J'en ai eu envie, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je me voyais te dire, enfin, pas comme ça.

-C'est si dur que ça ?

-Plus maintenant, depuis que je suis ici, ça va mieux.

-Bon alors balance ton truc.

-En fait c'était un soir après l'entrainement. C'était peu de temps après la Winter cup. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que toute l'équipe m'en voulait terriblement, ils mettaient tous notre défaire sur mon dos, excepté Kagami-kun et Kiyoshi-senpai qui eux préféraient se morfondre dans leur coin. Et on peut dire que je n'étais plus vraiment à ma place parmi eux, surtout les autres premières années qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de prendre en compte mon existence. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continuais à assister à l'entrainement vu que personne ne m'envoyait de passe ou ne se préoccupait de moi, j'aurais pu faire une syncope sur le bort du terrain que seul Nigou aurait réagi.

Et ce soir là, je prenais ma douche, bien que je n'aie pas trop sué du fait de ne rien faire. Et j'entendais des rires dans les vestiaires, ceux des premières années, et quand je suis sortit de la douche avec ma serviette, il n'y avait plus mes vêtements. Enfin, si, ils étaient dans les bras de Furihata-kun.

-Furihata... Attends c'est l'autre empoté qui flippait d'Akashi ça ?

-Oui c'est lui.

-Et il en a fait quoi de tes vêtements ?

-Il les gardait et les autres m'ont dit que si je voulais les récupérer je n'avais cas venir les chercher. Je ne voulais pas participer à ça, mais j'étais vraiment presser ce jour là, je devais accompagner ma grand-mère à l'hôpital vu que mes parents étaient absents. Donc j'ai essayé de leur courir après mais dès que j'en attrapais un, il passait mes vêtements à un autre et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne les pieds dans ma serviette et qu'elle tombe. J'étais complètement nu, par terre. Et le pire, c'est que Furihata-kun avait tout filmé, pendant que Fukuda-kun prenait des photos...

A mesure Kuroko continuait son récit, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et de légers tremblements venaient troubler son corps statique.

-Et donc ?

-Furihata-kun a envoyé la vidéo à Akashi-kun en précisant que c'est lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'on me ridiculise, chose réussi. Il avait promis à Furihata-kun une place à Rakuzan en échange. Malheureusement ils n'en sont pas resté là et ils se sont mis à vendre les photos de moi au lycée, avec l'argents ils avaient prévus de se racheter des uniformes...

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Si...

Les tremblements de Kuroko s'intensifièrent, allant même jusqu'à troubler sa voix.

-Et personne n'a rien fait ?

-Kagami-kun ne venait presque plus en cours, je crois qu'il n'est même pas au courant de ça, Hyuga-kun et Aida-kun n'étaient pas d'accord au début, mais comme ils ont remarqué que ça se vendait plutôt bien, ils ont pris part eux-aussi. Autant dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi visible de toute ma vie, tout le monde me regardait au lycée, dans les couloirs, pendant les cours. Même les profs étaient au courant pour certains. Et un jour un groupes de garçon était même venu m'attendre à la sortie, m'insultant de tout les noms, avec un vocabulaire encore plus fleuri que le tiens, ils avaient aussi appris pour mon homosexualité alors là c'était le bouquet, ils m'ont accusés d'être exhibitionniste, comme si je l'avais voulu. Je faisais celui qui n'entendait pas, ce qui les énervait encore plus, alors ils ont commencé à me frapper.

Heureusement que Kiyoshi-senpai est intervenu, il est vraiment effrayant parfois... Il m'a ramené chez moi, et en me voyant avec des bleus ma mère m'a désinscrit de Seirin. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Au son de sa voix, Kuroko avait l'air vraiment brisé, comme si quelque chose en lui était mort. Hanamiya n'avait pas bouger, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, s'il devait prendre le bleuté dans ses bras pour le réconforter ou au contraire ne rien dire. Il n'était pas doué avec les rapports humains.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hanamiya-kun, ça va mieux maintenant.

-Mon cul !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Kuroko releva la tête et planta son regard gorgé d'eau dans celui du brun, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il ne lisait aucun dégout dans ce regard, aucun jugement, aucune pitié, juste cette lueur de colère, la même que pendant leur match. Kuroko fut rassuré, il posa son front sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Ce denier fut étonné par le geste mais ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, il prit la petite main pâle dans la sienne et la serra.

-Je te promets qu'ils vont payer. Je vais leur prendre ce qu'ils t'ont volé et te rendre ta fierté.

-Hanamiya-kun...

-Tu me remercieras quand ce sera fait, avec une triple glace au chocolat, avec sauce au chocolat, et pépites de chocolat.

-Ca fait beaucoup de chocolat tout ça.

-La ferme, crétin.

Sur son épaule, Hanamiya pu sentir un sourire tordre les trais du turquoise, c'était léger mais il le sentit.

* * *

><p>Peut-être était-ce de la chance, Midorima aurait surement dit que c'était le destin, mais le fait était que le premier match de Kirisaki Daiichi était contre Seirin. Hanamiya avait sourit lorsqu'il avait vu ça, il marinait son envie de les tuer depuis presque un an, cette envie s'étant décupler après l'aveu de Kuroko.<p>

Après s'être mis d'accord avec Imayoshi, Hanamiya avait décider de ne faire jouer que les troisième années, à l'exception de Kuroko, ainsi les jumeaux et Temari se retrouvaient sur le banc. Imayoshi quant à lui se trouvait dans les tribunes, il ne voulait pas vraiment être vu en tant qu'entraîneur, du moins, pas pour le moment, partant du principe que moins ils en révélaient sur l'équipe, plus ils avaient de chances pour la Winter cup.

L'ambiance dans les vestiaires était plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumé, pas que es joueurs soient stressés, mais ils avaient tous cette flamme dans le regard, celle de la haine. L'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi avait essuyé plusieurs défaites par le passé, mais celle contre Seirin leur restait définitivement en travers de la gorge.

-Bon, le plan est simple non , On fait comme d'hab, on les défonce pendant les 20 premières minutes et on les laisse se foutre dans le piège.

-Hanamiya-kun, tu es sur que ça va marcher ?

-Ils sont cons comme des manches à balai pas moyen que ça loupe, et puis la dernière fois c'était toi qui avait casser la toile, sauf que maintenant, t'es de notre coté. Ils n'ont plus Kagami et Kiyoshi est juste le distributeur de serviette sur le banc, ils n'ont plus que Hyuga et Izuki. Pas de panique.

-Bon, on y va alors les copains ?

-Kazuya, appelles nous encore une seule fois "les copains" et je te jure de colmater les brèches de ton cerveau avec tes chewing-gum de merde.

Les joueurs sortirent du vestiaires et se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'un pas conquérant, aujourd'hui ils étaient près à gagner.

Seirin arriva quelques secondes après, le regard mauvais. A première vue, l'équipe comptait de nombreux nouveaux joueurs, normal étant donner qu'ils sont arrivés jusqu'en final de la Winter cup, des jeunes ont été attirés. Après la question était de savoir quel était leur niveau.

La coach avait l'air toujours aussi hystérique, Hyuga toujours aussi énervé des blagues nulles d'Izuki. Les anciens première année étaient maintenant titulaires et arboraient ce sourire niais et idiot. Le seul qui avait changé était Kiyoshi, il avait l'air distant avec le reste des joueurs, comme dérangé d'être ici. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer la présence du turquoise sur le terrain, chose normal vu qu'il y faisait attention, les autres ne s'attendant pas du tout à le retrouver là, chose prouvée par leur visage ahuri lorsqu'ils remarquèrent enfin le joueur fantôme après les nombreux cris du brun.

-Oi Kuroko ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bien et toi Kiyoshi-senpai ?

-Ca va, alors c'est ton premier match dans l'équipe d'Hanamiya, t'es pas trop stressé ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Kiyo-shit arrête de le soûler, pour l'amour de dieu.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Hanamiya. Bon j'y vais sinon Riko va m'étriper, on se voit après le match.

-Si tu payes les milkshakes.

-Bien sur, Mako-chan.

-Je vais le tuer, c'est décidé.

Kiyoshi retourna s'asseoir sur le banc adverse, son éternel sourire niais sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'Aida n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, à son grand désarroi. Kiyoshi avait changer depuis un moment, il était plus sombre, moins amical, c'était étrange de le voir ainsi et elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement.

Après un échauffement, et les dernières recommandations sur le banc, les deux équipes s'alignèrent au milieu du terrain. Hyuga s'avança pour serrer la main d'Hanamiya.

-Cette année encore on va écraser.

-Ne compte pas trop la dessus binoclard.

Le coup de sifflet retenti et le match était partit.

Apparemment Seirin avait décider de confier le marquage de Kuroko à Izuki, qui était le mieux placé de tous pour le voir avec son œil de l'aigle. Seulement ce dernier avait déjà du mal à le voir lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, alors maintenant qu'il se retrouvait chez l'adversaire, il ne fallut pas longtemps au bleuté pour lui fausser compagnie et intercepter le ballon avant que Hyuga ne le reçoive.

Pour l'instant sa misdirection marchait toujours, mais il n'était pas dupe et se doutait que la situation ne continuerait pas longtemps, mais il voulait tout de même en profiter le plus possible. Ainsi Kuroko passa le ballon à Furuhashi qui marqua les trois premiers points du match.

La riposte mis peu de temps à arriver et Fukuda se saisit du ballon dans le but de marquer mais malheureusement il n'arriva pas à passer Kazuya qui marqua à son tour.

La situation énerva Hyuga qui pris la situation en main et intercepta le ballon et tira parfaitement, marquant ainsi les premiers points de Seirin.

Le score continuait à monter pour les deux équipes, et l'écart n'était pas énorme, aussi Fukuda fut la victime des premiers coups des joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi.

-Ne me dis pas que vous avez l'intention de gagner comme ça ? Vous êtes pitoyable dans cette équipe.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, laisse moi rire.

-On est pas comme vous nous.

-Non c'est vrai, vous préférez prendre une des choses les plus importante pour un homme, sa fierté.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fais pas l'innocent binoclard, sérieusement, vous osez vous appelez une équipe alors que vous traînez vos joueurs plus bas que terre dès que vous perdez.

-Je vois que t'es au courant.

-Ouais, et je compte bien vous rendre la pareil, bande d'enculés.

A ces mots, Hanamiya attrapa le ballon lancé par Kuroko et marqua 3 points avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le premier quart-temps prit fin avec un score de 25 à 23 en faveur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

De retour sur le banc, les joueurs n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués, à vrai dire ils avaient jouer plutôt calmement, mis à part Kuroko qui avait du courir deux fois plus pour échapper au regard d'Izuki qui commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, la misdirection ne marcherait plus au second quart-temps.

-Kuroko-kun, cours un peu moins, de toute façon il faut qu'on les laisse prendre l'avantage, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils vont prendre confiance et tomber directement dans le piège.

-Ce n'est pas le contraire de ce qu'il faut pour que la spider web fonctionne ?

-Si, mais c'est une version amélioré, en fait vu que les tirs de Hyuga fonctionnent plutôt pas mal, il faut qu'ils pensent gagner, comme ça ils vont baisser leur garde. Par contre pendant ces 10 minutes j'ai bien envie de me faire le petit brun, Furihata. Compris les gars ?

-Ouais ça marche, en plus j'aime pas sa tête.

-Tu sais, personne n'aime la tienne non plus Kazuya.

A l'entente de ce message rempli d'amour, Kazuya servit à son capitaine un regard de chien battu, que personne ne put admirer sous sa mèche de cheveux, malheureusement.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et le match reprit.

Comme prévu par Hanamiya, les joueurs de l'équipe s'attaquèrent à Furihata qui était d'ailleurs bien moins résistant que Kiyoshi l'an passé. S'en fut trop pour Hyuga qui explosa.

-Vous ne blesserez pas un autre joueur de mon équipe cette année !

-Tu vas faire quoi pour nous en empêcher hein ? Tocard !

Et Hanamiya ne s'attendit pas du tout à ça, la victime sur le terrain n'était plus Furihata mais Kuroko qui fut assaillit de coups. Discrets mais violents. A l'images du jeu de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Le brun n'en revenait pas, cette équipe était la pire qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ils avaient briser Kuroko mentalement et maintenant ils le brisait physiquement. Celui qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à la finale de la Winter cup, leur ami. Ils étaient les pires pourriture de la terre pour le brun.

Même Kiyoshi depuis son banc n'en revenait pas.

Hanamiya demanda un quart temps et fit sortir le turquoise, contre sa volonté, et fit entrer Seto qui ronchonna, il n'avait pas finit sa sieste.

Le brun se saisit du ballon et partit en dribble et marqua facilement, les 3 points pleuvaient. Malgré leurs essais de revenir au score, Seirin se voyait bloquer par Seto qui interceptait la grande majorité de leurs passes. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas complète, la spider web avait son effet, et c'était bien suffisant pour arrêter une équipe de Seirin de cette envergure.

En effet, sans le duo de Kagami et Kuroko et sans le pilier Kiyoshi, l'équipe ne valait au final pas grand chose. S'en était même décevant.

Le deuxième quart-temps se finit par le score de 64 à 51 en faveur de Kirisaki Daiichi. Sur le banc, Kuroko voulait retourner sur le terrain mais Hanamiya refuse, il savait son envie de se battre, mais il voulait le protéger, quitte à ce que le bleuté lui en veuille.

Quand le match reprit à nouveau, deux nouveaux joueurs étaient entrés remplaçant Fukuda et Mitobe, mais Hanamiya en avait toujours après le même joueur. Il s'approcha de Furihata qui tremblait presque de peur devant le capitaine.

-Alors à ce que je vois c'est plus facile de faire le malin devant Kuroko.

-Je-je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Crétin va! Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es encore ici, comme si Rakuzan allait vouloir d'une fiotte comme toi, pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux toi ?

-Et revoilà le binoclard ! Je t'ai pas causé, ferme ta gueule.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Hyuga qui flanqua son poing dans la joue du n°4 de Kirisaki Daiichi dont un sourire venait fleurir les lèvres.

L'arbitre siffla et Hyuga fut viré du terrain, et Hanamiya envoyé sur le banc avec une poche de glace. A ce moment l'issue du match était scellée.

En effet, malgré leurs effort, Seirin n'arriva pas à remonter sans les paniers de Hyuga et le score final était sans appel, 118 à 74. Seirin avait lamentablement dès son premier match.

L'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi regagna les vestiaires. Kazuya ne pouvait ôter un sourire idiot de ses lèvres, de même pour Seto qui ne s'était pas plaint de sa fatigue depuis déjà 10 minutes, un record.

Seuls Kuroko et Hanamiya affichaient un air déçu.

-Je te paye un milkshake.

-Euh ou-

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Bon très bien.

Après s'être changer, les joueurs se séparèrent, se souhaitant une bonne soirée. Kuroko commençait à prendre la route du Magi Burger mais fut stoppé par Hanamiya.

-Je connais un endroit où les milkshakes sont meilleurs.

-Bon très bien, je te suis dans ce cas.

Le trajet se fit en silence, un silence qu'aucun des deux n'osa défaire avant d'arriver. Hanamiya s'arrêta devant un glacier, c'était une petite boutique très charmante, Kuroko était étonné de voir que le brun connaissait des endroits aussi mignons, il était vraiment surprenant parfois. Après avoir passer commande, Hanamiya entama la conversation après des minutes de mutisme.

-Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens, t'es frustré non ?

-Un peu je l'avoue.

-Moi aussi. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir sortit mais, ils auraient pu te faire vraiment du mal, j'en sais quelque chose pour l'avoir fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Hanamiya-kun, au contraire, je te remercie vraiment.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Les joues du brun avaient légèrement rosies et il commença par attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux en l'entortillant autour de son doigt, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

-En tout cas, j'étais très impressionné de te voir jouer comme tu l'a fait aujourd'hui, tu es plutôt doué lorsque tu ne penses pas qu'à frapper...

-Je ne suis pas un "roi sans couronne" pour rien, merdeux va !

Kuroko ne pu retenir un petit rire de filé à travers ses lèvres.

-En tout cas je suis désolé d'avoir été si inutile aujourd'hui, je n'ai pu servir qu'un quart-temps et encore.

-T'en fais pas, de toute façon c'était certains, c'est pour ça qu'on se fait chier à te faire jouer autrement à l'entrainement.

-C'est vrai, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de jouer sérieusement !

-Pour ça il faut qu'on se qualifie.

-Comme si tu en doutais.

Hanamiya regarda Kuroko et lui sourit. La serveuse choisit ce moment pour arriver dans sa petite robe à froufrous et apporta les milkshakes.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit.

-Hein ?

-Les serveuses non ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Je préfère le service 3 pièces.

Kuroko ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet aveu et prit la même couleur qu'un jus de tomate, les yeux aussi gros que des balles de ping-pong.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà chapitre bouclé !<em>

_Bon, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, les descriptions de match ce n'est pas mon fort... C'est bien ma veine étant donné qu'il va y en avoir une paire dans cette fiction, mais bon on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie alors j'était obligée de passer par là. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux pour vous et que ce chapitre, bien qu'en retard, vous a plu ! _

_Qu'avez vous penser de ce match ? Et de ce qu'à fait Seirin à Kuroko ? Et de tout en fait ? J'attend votre avis :3_


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, lui, assit entre Kiyoshi et Hanamiya dans une salle de cinéma à regarder un film à l'eau de rose.

Pourtant sa journée avait bien commencée, sa mère avait fait de la tarte...

La cause de son malheur était bien sur son diabolique capitaine. En effet, il se souvenait bien que Kiyoshi leur avait promis des milkshakes à tout les deux avant le match contre Seirin, mais après leur victoire, Hanamiya et lui étaient partis presque précipitamment sans demander leur reste.

Kiyoshi avait donc décidé de fêter cette victoire comme il le faisait à l'époque avec son ancien coéquipier brun, c'est-à-dire en l'invitant au cinéma. Hanamiya de son côté ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec le joueur beaucoup trop collant, il avait donc à son tour demander à Kuroko de l'accompagner sans que le concerné ne sache pour la présence de Kiyoshi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il arriva devant le cinéma en même temps que son ancien coéquipier pour rejoindre la même personne.

Dire qu'il l'avait bien pris aurait été mentir, mais ça, son visage impassible n'en montra rien.

Enfin le bleuté se disait qu'il pouvait au moins se consoler avec le film, sauf qu'aucun des trois n'était d'accord pour la séance, le choix se fit donc autour d'un ballon de basket, le premier à marquer choisirait. Cela ne pris d'ailleurs que 30 secondes, Kiyoshi s'était élancé vers le panier et avait montrer un superbe dunk, remportant ainsi le défi et une claque derrière la tête de la part de l'autre brun qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fasse appel à son genou de cette façon alors qu'il était en pleine rééducation. C'est qu'il s'inquiéterait presque, le bougre.

Et donc, Kiyoshi avait choisi un film d'amour au grand damne de ses deux amis.

Et maintenant le film était attaqué à ses deux tiers, Kiyoshi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en se demandant pourquoi Shiemi avait choisi Takumi au lieu de Shizuo alors que ce dernier était le seul qui l'aimait. Hanamiya quand à lui avait passé le premier quart d'heure sur son portable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse réprimander par la moitié de la salle, bien qu'il n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de l'avis des autres, il l'avait rangé en voyant le regard accusateur du passeur. Puis il avait attaqué le pot de pop corn qui fut vite terminé. Il avait ensuite commencé à suivre le film mais ne se retenait pas de critiquer ouvertement en donnant son avis sur chaque action de la fille « Non mais t'es conne ou quoi, pourquoi tu vas avec lui, il veut juste tirer son coup » ou alors « Bien fait pour ta gueule grognasse, je te l'avais dit, maintenant il faut que tu ailles faire chier ce pauvre mec » ou bien encore « Mais et lui pourquoi il lui fou pas son poing dans la gueule à cet enculé ? Non mais c'est pas croyable de voir des tapettes pareilles ! »

Impossible pour le bleuté de suivre le film correctement. Du coup il se contenta d'observer Hanamiya encore un peu plus longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en dirait, le brun était vraiment à fond dans le film, déjà de part ses remarques, mais il n'avait même pas tiqué lorsque le bleuté avait collé son coude au sien, mine de rien. Bon, peut être aussi qu'il s'en fichait après tout... Ou peut être pas, car lorsque Kuroko enleva son coude de l'accoudoir, Hanamiya tourna vivement la tête en sa direction, comme si le contacte coupé l'avait vivement surpris. Le brun aimait bien cette proximité et se retrouvait maintenant bien dérangé.

Kuroko était amusé de la réaction du brun et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire très discret. Cependant il fut entendu par Kiyoshi qui se retourna vers lui et le pris par les épaules en le secouant légèrement, les yeux brillants de ses pleurs passés et futurs.

-Kuroko ça ne va pas de rigolé dans un moment pareil ? Shizuo est entre la vie et la mort et toi tu rigoles ? Tu n'as donc pas de coeur ?

-Ki-Kiyoshi-senpai...

Kuroko ne savait quoi lui répondre, en effet il avait rigolé mais ce n'était en aucun cas à cause du film ou de la situation tragique de Shizuo. Hanamiya avait bien remarqué sa détresse et écarta les mains géantes des fines épaules du passeur et passa son bras par au dessus.

-Kiyo-shit laisse donc le pauvre Kuroko-kun tranquille.

-Mais enfin Mako-

-Tiens regarde plutôt l'écran y'a la meuf qui arrive en pleurant.

Kiyoshi tourna la tête rapidement et se désintéressa complètement des deux autres presque instantanément. Hanamiya quand à lui n'avait pas bougé son bras, il avait même commencer à caresser l'épaule du turquoise, des mouvements légers mais agréables.

Kuroko était presque étonné de constater que le brun pouvait faire preuve de douceur parfois.

La main de son capitaine continuait ses caresses, tandis que son bras descendait, doucement, calmement, jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de son dos, sa main caressant maintenant sa taille.

Peut être que sa main aurait continué de descendre s'il n'aurait pas été coupé dans son élan par le générique de fin et les lumières qui commencèrent à se rallumer.

Un grognement échappa de la bouche du brun et les trois joueurs se levèrent en même temps pour sortir. Kiyoshi était aux anges, il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé le film et ne tarissait pas d'éloges dessus. Quant aux deux autres, ils n'en avait même pas suivis la moitié et ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'engouement du plus grand. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à taper sur le système d'Hanamiya.

-Bon Kiyo-shit c'est pas tout ça mais on rentre, on doit préparer des trucs pour l'équipe, à plus !

-Oh c'est vraiment dommage on avait encore pleins de choses à se raconter...

-Une prochaine fois, Kiyoshi-senpai.

-Pas de problème, alors je vous laisse, à bientôt, et prends soin de toi Kuroko !

Hanamiya attendit que Kiyoshi ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour souffler un peu, ce mec était vraiment chiant par moments... Non tout le temps en fait.

-Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir pour aujourd'hui Hanamiya-kun.

-Ouais je sais, j'y ai pas penser sur le coup, et puis je pensais que t'allais pas accepter, du coup j'me serait retrouver tout seul avec ce crétin.

-Mais si tu ne voulais pas le voir, pourquoi as-tu accepter ?

-Pourquoi tu poses des questions comme ça ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

-En fait c'est juste que... Non rien, oublie.

-Non, dis moi.

Hanamiya regarda Kuroko en coin, il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu la fin de la phrase. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'une goutte s'échoua sur le bout de son nez.

-Je crois qu'il pleut, Hanamiya-kun.

-Ouais comme dans mon cœur lorsque qu'ils sont en rupture de stock de chocolat au caramel... J'habite pas loin, ramène toi.

-Tu es sur ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète ma mère n'est jamais là, donc tu ne risque pas de déranger.

-Bon, très bien.

Et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du plus âgé assez rapidement afin de ne pas être trop mouillé. Mission échouée. Les deux joueurs se seraient jetés dans un lac que le résultat n'aurait pas été pire.

Hanamiya demanda à Kuroko de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il aille chercher des serviettes afin de ne pas tremper partout. Le bleuté en profita pour observer un peu où il se trouvait. L'appartement était assez spacieux et très lumineux, la décoration était de style européenne. Une étagère attira son attention, il y avait quelques cadres photos dessus.

La première en partant de la gauche était la photo d'un bébé d'environ 6 mois, les cheveux noirs de jais et les sourcils étranges. L'image fit sourire le passeur. Juste à coté, l'enfant avait grandi, il devait avoir environ 3 ou 4 ans. Il était affublé d'une salopette verte totalement ridicule, et cette dernière ne semblait pas lui plaire vu la tête qu'il faisait. Ou peut être était-ce la faute de l'autre personne sur la photo, un autre enfant de quasiment le même âge, deux ou trois centimètres de plus, les cheveux bruns et un sourire idiot qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Pas de doutes, l'enfant était bien son ancien coéquipier, Kiyoshi.

Au milieu, la photo était celle d'une femme enceinte. Certainement la mère de Makoto, cela dit il n'y avait pas grande ressemblance physique, sauf peut être au niveau du regard, exactement les mêmes yeux.

La dernière était celle d'un Makoto âgé de 6 ans tout au plus, les cheveux courts laissant apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dessinée au milieu du front, une baguette dans une main et la main de sa mère dans l'autre. C'était adorable.

Kuroko était tellement absorbé par la contemplation du passé de son capitaine qu'il ne l'entendit pas arrivé et sursauta quand celui-ci prit la parole.

-C'est la dernière photo que j'ai avec ma mère. J'ai vraiment une gueule de con la-dessus.

-Moi je te trouve mignon. Et pourquoi c'est la dernière ? Elle est...

-Non elle est vivante, je t'en ai même parler tout à l'heure idiot. C'est juste que MADAME a trop de travail. De toute façon je m'en cogne, au moins je fais ce que je veux. Bon tiens prend ça et essuie-toi.

-Merci, Hanamiya-kun

-Tu veux peut être des fringues de rechange ?

-Euh...

-Discute pas et suis-moi.

Les deux joueurs traversèrent tout l'appartement pour se rendre à la chambre du brun. Kuroko ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait comme excité à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette pièce, il était sur que peu de gens avaient eu ce privilège, que peu de personnes avaient pu être assez proche du brun pour entrer dans son intimité. Connaissant le capitaine, sa chambre devait être un énorme capharnaüm, pleins de livres traînant partout, une photo d'Imayoshi au mur avec des fléchettes plantées dedans, et puis peut être même une poupée vaudou de Kiyoshi dont il aurait arraché les membres.

Mais non.

Déjà l'endroit était rangé. Et puis une légère odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air, certainement due aux tablettes de chocolat entamées sur la table de nuit, il y en avait au moins une dizaine différente. Bon Kuroko ne s'était pas trompé sur un point, il y avait bel et bien une photo d'Imayoshi avec des fléchettes, et une fausse moustache... Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, le brun possédait bien plus de mangas que de livres, et les murs étaient tapissés de posters en tout genre, allant de ceux de groupes de rock anglais, à ceux de séries américaines. Une fois de plus, Kuroko fut coupé dans sa contemplation par un t-shirt volant qui s'échoua sur son visage.

-Tiens mets ça au lieu de mater partout !

-Désolé... C'est juste que je trouve intéressant d'observer ton habitat naturel.

-J'suis pas un animal espèce d'enfoiré !

Kuroko sourit, il aimait vraiment l'embêter. Les deux joueurs se changèrent rapidement, le t-shirt était un peu grand pour le turquoise mais restait portable. Hanamiya en profita pour mettre les vêtements mouillés dans la machine à lavé.

-J'ai la dalle, tu veux quelque chose Kuroko-kun ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors je peut te proposer du gâteau au chocolat fait maison, ou de la mousse au chocolat, du flan au chocolat, des cookies au chocolat, et bon bref tu m'as compris quoi.

-Du gâteau dans ce cas.

Et les deux s'assirent à la table de la cuisine pour déguster la création du brun. Kuroko devait bien avoué que son capitaine était plutôt doué, bien plus qu'Aida Riko ou Momoi, enfin dans un sens c'était vraiment impossible de faire pire. Cela dit, ce dernier n'était tout de même pas au niveau de Kagami.

Une fois le goûter finit, Hanamiya mis les assiettes dans l'évier et regarda par la fenêtre, la pluie ne s'était pas calmé, c'était même presque pire.

-Kuroko-kun, ça te dit une partie de Call Of ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens, moi je ne sait jouer qu'à Mario Kart.

Hanamiya éclata de rire à l'annonce de son invité. Les deux joueurs retournèrent dans la chambre du brun et s'installèrent devant le lit.

Hanamiya qui était jusqu'à présent impressionné par le bleuté qui gardait son calme à chaque instant fut assez surpris de remarqué à quel point cela ne s'appliquait pas aux jeux vidéos. En effet, les deux jouaient depuis environ une heure, et Kuroko avait déjà faillit casser 6 fois la manette et l'écran de télévision, sans compter les flots d'insultes qui sortaient de sa bouche. Hanamiya et sa mauvaise influence certainement.

Kuroko allait se faire tuer pour la énième fois lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres se fit entendre, puis plus de télé, plus de lumière, plus rien. Les plombs avaient sautés.

-Merde fait chier !

-J'y suis pour rien cette fois, Hanamiya-kun.

-Ouais, bon je vais aller voir.

Hanamiya commença à se lever et passa au dessus du turquoise pour atteindre la porte. Sauf que quelque chose le bloquait dans sa progression, une main tirait sur son t-shirt l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Hanamiya-kun, cela fait deux fois que nous sommes dans le noir aujourd'hui, et je me suis retenu la première fois, mais je suis quelqu'un de faible alors cette fois laisse moi faire.

Hanamiya ne pu le voir à cause de l'obscurité mais le visage se Kuroko se rapprocha du sien, la bouche du bleuté cherchant la sienne. Il sentait son souffle parcourir son visage, il était si proche qu'il n'osait bouger, tout son corps était bloqué, comme paralysé. Cependant ce dernier s'électrifia vivement lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec l'autre. C'était doux, délicat et léger, tout le contraire de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de son corps à ce moment. Son cœur explosait, sa tête débordait, son estomac le serrait.

Hanamiya se sentait comme une de ces connasses des shojos qu'il lisait parfois "pour la science".

Ce baiser débordant de guimauve et de sucre ne lui avait pas suffit, aussi, lorsque le turquoise se détacha de lui, il attrapa le col du t-shirt du turquoise et amena la fine bouche à la sienne.

Comme la première fois ce ne fut au départ qu'une légère caresse mais doucement, les lèvres se firent plus présentent. Lentement leur gout se diffusa tandis que les souffles se mêlaient. C'était captivant et engourdissant. Kuroko commençait à céder, sa tête s'inclinant peu à peu, Hanamiya en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus aussi, jusqu'à ce que tout espace entre eux deux ai finit par disparaître.

Mais ce n'était encore pas assez. Tandis que leurs lèvres étaient tendrement soudées et que leurs paupières avaient fini par effacer le peu de vue qu'il leur restait dans le noir, ne laissant que le toucher, le goût et l'odorat, Hanamiya cala une de ses mains sur la hanche du plus jeune et nicha l'autre sur sa nuque, forçant inexorablement leur corps à suivre leur lèvres et finirent à se joindre pleinement.

Mais ce ne fut toujours pas assez et comme le souffle du plus petit se faisait désordonné et que son coeur ne cessait de taper de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, Hanamiya devint plus téméraire encore. Ce fut d'une légère caresse pour commencer que sa langue alla rencontrer ses lèvres, très doucement, pour ne pas les effrayer. Puis elle revint encore à l'assaut goûtant leur saveur sucrée, s'imprégnant de leur arôme, et enfin triomphante, elle rencontra sa jumelle.

Kuroko avait cédé, il s'était rendu. Les sensations étaient trop enivrantes et c'est en se laissant porter par leur flot qu'il avait accueillit la douce exploratrice et que ces mains avaient rejoint celles du capitaine, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de leur présence.

Pourtant la danse ne faisait que commencer et Hanamiya se souvenait de son rôle de cavalier. Il prit donc à sa charge de mener leur échange, engageant ce qu'il fallait de langueur et de sensualité. Kuroko ne savait plus où il en était mais il était sur d'une chose: il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas mettre fin à ce doux baiser, à ce tendre baiser, à ce premier vrai baiser.

Kuroko se sentit comme un papillon, un papillon pris au piège dans une toile d'araignée, il savait qu'à partir de ce moment il ne pourrait plus vivre comme avant, les sentiments à ce moment précis étaient trop forts pour n'être qu'anodins. L'araignée avait commencer à tisser le fil de ses sentiments bien avant que le papillon ne se rende compte de leur existence, il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant qu'il était dedans, avec l'impossibilité de s'en défaire.

Quand exactement la situation avait changer ? Il y a un an, il le détestait, cet être méprisable. Puis ce dernier devint son pion, qu'il n'utiliserait que pour se venger. Alors quand ? Quand était il devenu plus que ça ? Quand exactement Hanamiya était passé de pion jetable à personne indispensable ?

Il n'en savait rien, tout simplement car il lui-même n'avait pas remarqué les changements tant ils s'étaient immiscés discrètement au fil des jours. Étrangement, il en était lui-même le principal investigateur, faisant toujours en sorte d'impressionner son coéquipier, camouflant ses efforts derrière l'excuse trop souvent utilisé de la vengeance.

Hanamiya n'était pas comme il le laissait penser. Alors oui, il était extrêmement vulgaire et impoli, calculateur, manipulateur et violent. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il cachait aussi une personnalité beaucoup plus agréable dont seules les personnes assez proches de lui pouvaient bénéficier. C'était comme ce baiser, si l'ont avait demander à Kuroko de décrire comment il imaginait un baiser avec Hanamiya, il l'aurait qualifié de violent, sauvage et bestial. Sauf qu'il en était tout autre, oscillant entre sensualité et volupté.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Son premier baiser avait été au collège, Akashi l'avait embrasser après un entrainement. Mais c'était totalement différent, rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Peut être était-ce la faute du noir, mais ses sens étaient décuplés, lui faisant perdre la tête. Le souffle chaud d'Hanamiya dans son cou, ses mains effleurant sa peau laiteuse, son corps contre le sien.

Quand l'érotisme de la situation atteint son paroxysme, que les barrières entre les deux adolescent se brisaient une à une, que tout allait basculé, la lumière revint dans un claquement, accompagné par des bruits de pas et celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

-Makoto je suis rentrée et je t'ai même ramener des cho-

La phrases de la femme fut suspendue, tout comme les actions des deux jeunes hommes.

-Bonjour maman...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'aime bien cette fin, donc le prochain sera plus long pour compenser m'voyez ? Et puis je voulais un chapitre presque exclusivement HanaKuro. D'ailleurs je suis contente, j'ai enfin réussi à les faire s'embrasser, j'attend ça depuis le premier chapitre quasiment. J'espère que cela vous à plu, dans ce cas il faut me le dire, et dans le cas contraire aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, il ne devrait pas tarder car j'en ai déjà écrit une bonne partie :3_


End file.
